Who?
by JorixBade
Summary: When a series of crimes start taking place in Hollywood Arts, everyone becomes a suspect, especially Jade but things are not always what they seem or are they? -Bade-
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

 **This is one of the stories i wrote during the summer, i have other 3 but i don't know when and if i'll post them so for now, it's just this one and Threat (check it out f you haven't yet) :)**

 **Anyway, it's a crazy story i wanted to write (the other three are just as or even crazier haha that's why idk whether to post them or not :p) but i hope you like it, this one does not include harassment or rape or any of the things i usually write about but it's still dramatic and freaky so enjoy!**

* * *

It was a normal day at Hollywood Arts and Jade, Tori, Andre, Beck, Robbie and Cat were in Sikowitz's class doing an acting exercise. "Now, when you are about to-"Sikowitz was explaining something when all the sudden Lane entered the classroom fast and interrupted him.

"Sikowitz, we need to talk" Lane said seriously.

"I'm in the middle of class" Sikowitz responded.

"It's important, Sikowitz, all the teachers need to be there, come on" Lane ordered and Sikowitz nodded.

"Alright, class, just... stay here, I'll be back...or not" Sikowitz said and followed Lane out of the classroom.

"What's going on?" Tori questioned curiously. "Why did Lane insist in talking to Sikowitz with all the teachers?"

"He seemed pretty freaked out to me" Andre commented.

"They're probably gonna talk about the party or something" Beck said.

"There will be a party?" Tori asked excitedly.

"Yes, we always have a party when school year ends, remember?" Andre questioned and Tori nodded.

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot about that" Tori said.

"Don't get too excited, it might get cancelled" Jade commented.

"Why would it get cancelled?"Andre questioned.

"You never know" Jade simply said. "I don't think Sikowitz is coming back, let's go" She stood up and Beck followed her, the rest of the gang didn't really want to stay so they walked out too.

The gang was walking down the hall when they heard voices so Jade stopped and looked around the corner to see who was there, she and everyone else saw all the teachers standing in the middle of the hall right in front of the stairs and they all seemed freaked out. "The police are coming, they should be here in a few minutes" Lane informed.

"Should we tell the students what happened?" One of the teachers questioned.

"No, of course not" The principal responded.

"What are they talking about?" Tori whispered confused and they continued listening.

"I think the most prudent thing to do is to send everyone home, at least for today" Sikowitz said.

"I agree but I don't think we should keep it secret, they have the right to know what happened and the news will ultimately be known so no need to hide it" Lane commented. "They're old enough to understand"

"Understand what?" Cat asked confused, they were all looking at the teachers but they couldn't see what was in the middle of their circle.

"I don't know, Cat" Robbie said sincerely, suddenly Cat tripped with Tori's foot and all the teachers realized they were there.

"Uh oh..." Andre said as Tori helped Cat to stand up.

"Guys! How long have you been there?" Lane questioned.

"Long enough to hear your conversation" Jade said.

"What's going on?" Beck asked.

"You can't be here, come on, go back to the classroom" Lane ordered as he walked towards them, Cat and Tori got a glimpse of a body on the floor so they looked closely and saw Meredith laying on the floor with her throat slit and her eyes still open.

"Oh my god" Tori and Cat said shocked covering their mouths so Andre, Robbie, Beck and Jade looked to see what they were seeing.

"Guys, get out of here" Sikowitz ordered but they didn't listen.

"My god... what happened to her?" Beck asked shocked when he saw the dead body which was immediately covered by one of the teachers.

"Go back!" Lane ordered again but they shook their heads.

"We have the right to know, what happened to Meredith?" Tori questioned confused.

"Listen..." Lane began but the principal interrupted him.

"Lane!" He said.

"They have the right to know, she was their classmate" Lane said and looked back at the gang who were appalled by what they had just seen, Cat and Tori were crying, the boys were shocked and Jade was just surprised but she didn't seem sad. "Listen, guys, Meredith was murdered here last night" He informed and their mouths dropped open.

"What? Here?" Tori questioned even more surprised.

"Yes, here, the janitor found her hanged by her arms in the closet with her throat slit this morning" Lane informed. "We don't know who did it or why but they somehow managed to break into the school and murdered her"

"That's insane, oh my god, so a killer could break into our school? That means we are all in danger" Andre said worriedly.

"No, no need to freak out, she was probably a target and they just chose the school to kill her but that doesn't mean someone else is gonna die" The principal said. "Now you kids go home and try to rest and be calm, nothing is going to happen"

The gang went to Tori's house after school and simply sat down in the living room, they were so shocked. "Are you all gonna just stare into space for the rest of the day?" Jade asked slightly annoyed and Tori looked at her surprised.

"Jade, Meredith was murdered; do you know what that means? She is dead, we won't see her again" Tori said sadly.

"Yeah, it's pretty sad but life goes on, she wasn't even our friend" Jade commented and they all looked at her shocked, they couldn't believe she was so cold blooded.

"Jade, how can you talk like that? She was our classmate, we knew her, she didn't deserve to die like that" Tori said.

"Listen, we don't know why they killed her but she probably did something to piss that person off and they simply got back at her, that's how life works" Jade said.

"No matter what she did, she was an innocent girl and she did not deserve to die like that, nobody does" Beck said seriously and Jade rolled her eyes.

"You know what? I didn't like her and I'm honest about it, you said you didn't like her but I know you did" Jade began and he stared at her confused.

"Jade, what? Are you still jealous of Meredith? I thought we were over it" Beck commented.

"I am over it but are you?" Jade asked "Because it doesn't seem like you are, yes, it's sad that she died so young but we can't do anything to change that and I'm not gonna sit here and pretend I'm sad because I am not"

"It's not that I liked Meredith, it's just the fact that I knew her and she was killed and we just learned about it, the normal reaction to a situation like this is to be sad and confused, Jade" Beck commented.

"Oh so you think that because I am not sad I'm not normal?" Jade asked.

"I didn't say that" Beck affirmed.

"I think you did, listen, I am not happy that she was killed but I'm not sad either, does that make me a bad person in your opinion?" Jade asked and he stared at her for a few seconds without saying anything. "I'm taking that as a yes" She said upset and stood up.

"No, I don't think you're a bad person, Jade, I just think you're taking this way too calmly but this is the first time I've seen you dealing with death so I can't really tell if it's a normal reaction for you" Beck commented.

"What you don't understand is that I'm not dealing with anything because I don't really care, if it were my mom or my dad or even one of you" Jade said referring to her friends. "Then I'd be dealing with it and things would be different but It's Meredith, I never liked her and I won't fake sadness I don't feel, I'm not a hypocrite" Jade said and walked out of the house, Beck wanted to go after her but he decided to give her some time and besides he felt sad and he didn't want to have to hide or fight over it.

"Jade is so creepy" Andre commented. "How can she be so cool with the fact Meredith was murdered?"

"She is not creepy, she is partly right and you know her, she just doesn't get scared so easily" Beck commented.

"Yeah but still, she didn't even blink when she saw the body, she was surprised but it didn't affect her at all" Tori said. "That's not normal, she has some deep psychological issues" she commented and Beck looked down slightly annoyed.

"No, Tori, Jade is fine but she is different from most people" Beck affirmed. "You know what? I'll go see her, she was very upset" He said and walked out of the house.

"I think he got kinda upset too" Tori said.

"Well, you said Jade is sick and she is his girlfriend so..."Andre commented.

"Well yeah but Tori is kinda right, however, that's no news we all know Jade is...Jade and I don't think her reaction is unusual" Robbie said.

"Yeah, that's true, I'm just so sad about what happened to Meredith that I assume everyone must feel like me, it's silly" Tori said. "Poor Meredith, at least I hope she didn't suffer a lot..."

* * *

 **I hope you liked the first of ten chapters :)**

 **Do not forget to REVIEW, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heeeey!**

 **I'm glad you liked the first chapter, hopefully you'll like the rest haha.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Oh and i don't own any of the characters blah blah blah...**

* * *

Next day at school Tori, Cat, Andre and Robbie entered the school and saw Jade and Beck standing by Jade's locker. "Should we talk to them? It looks like they're arguing" Tori commented, all the sudden Jade shut her locker and tried to walk away but Beck grabbed her arm.

"We are not finished" Beck said.

"I am finished" Jade said.

"Whoa, easy guys, what's going on?" Tori asked.

"That's not your problem" Jade said coldly.

"Jade has refused to talk to me since she left last night" Beck informed.

"I don't need to hear that I am not a normal person" Jade commented upset. "And since that's all you got to say, I am done talking"

"Are you breaking up with me?" Beck asked confused and Jade thought about it for a few seconds.

"Why are you asking me that? Do you want to break up with me?" Jade asked back.

"No, of course not but you say you're done talking to me, how can we date without talking to each other?" Beck questioned.

"I just don't want to hear one more word about Meredith, she is gone and I don't want you to keep talking about her" Jade said coldly and Beck sighed.

"Alright but you also need to calm down, I don't understand why you're so defensive" Beck said and Jade looked down.

"Okay..." She said and he smiled, he gave her a peck and she smiled back at him.

"Um Jade..." Sinjin said as he walked towards the gang and Jade turned to him. "You dropped this yesterday" He said as he handed her one of her jackets and she grabbed it.

"I wasn't wearing this jacket yesterday, I left it at home two days ago" Jade informed. "Are you still breaking into my house?" She asked surprised and upset.

"No" Sinjin said nervously.

"Yes, yes... and not just my house, you entered my room and stole this jacket" Jade affirmed madly.

"What?" Beck asked surprised too.

"You dropped it" Sinjin insisted.

"No, I didn't, what else did you take from my room?" Jade questioned seriously but he didn't answer so she grabbed his backpack.

"NO!" Sinjin said but Beck grabbed him while Jade checked his backpack.

"Well, here's the picture I had next to my bed which disappeared two months ago" Jade informed and handed the portrait to Tori while she searched for more. "Oh my god..." she said shocked and looked at Sinjin.

"What? What is it?" Beck questioned and Jade pulled out a bra and a pair of panties, everyone's eyes wide opened and they all looked at Sinjin just as shocked. "Yes, I remember those..." Beck said and Jade rolled her eyes at him while everyone else chuckled.

"You do?" Tori asked smiling suspiciously and Beck looked down.

"That's not the point, Sinjin stole my underwear!" Jade exclaimed angrily.

"Why did you do that?" Beck asked upset.

"I'm sorry" Sinjin apologized and Jade threw his backpack back at him.

"Listen you creep, if you ever break into my house again you're gonna regret it" Jade threatened seriously and walked away while putting her things in her backpack.

"So how exactly did you see those, Beck?" Tori asked.

"Vega..." Jade said warningly.

Days went by and things were back to normality, the cops stopped coming to the school and it seemed things were fine again but then one day, about two weeks after the incident with Meredith, a long frightening scream caught everyone's attention.

The gang was walking by the theater when they saw a lot of students outside the room and teachers trying to make them go. "What happened?" Tori questioned confused.

"It's horrible" One of the students said as she left the place, they all looked at each other and decided to walk closer to see what was happening but there were lots of people and it was hard but Beck managed to see two bodies on the floor with white sheets on them.

"I think two people died" Beck informed concernedly.

"Oh my god, who?" Cat asked and then they saw Lane walking by.

"Hey, stop, what happened? Who died?" Tori questioned confused and he took a deep breath.

"Sinjin and Burf" Lane informed and their mouths dropped open. "They were killed here last night"

"Oh my god" Andre said shocked. "Why would someone want to hurt Burf or Sinjin?"

"I have no idea but the person who did it was really angry, I just know that they were found here in the theater, Sinjin was stabbed over thirty times in different spots but we believe Burf wasn't supposed to die" Lane commented.

"What do you mean he wasn't supposed to die?" Robbie asked.

"Well, the killer took their time with Sinjin, they tied him up, covered his mouth and then stabbed him several times but Burf's case is different, judging by the position of his body we believe he walked in to what was happening and he tried to stop the killer, he might've scratched them or something but they pushed him back and then stabbed him once in his heart" Lane explained and they shook their heads sadly.

"Oh my god, then that means the killer really is here, Meredith's death and this can't be a coincidence, it's gotta be the same person" Tori commented.

"Yes, that's indeed what we fear and that murderer is in the school, they have access to this place so it's someone we probably know" Lane affirmed.

"Do you have any clue of who might be?" Andre asked.

"No, no, I hope we can find something on the video tapes, Sinjin and Burf were supposed to fix the lights last night and they were basically alone so we are looking for someone who entered the school or exited the school after 10pm" Lane said. "In Meredith's case, when we checked the videos we saw one person exiting the school really late but the image wasn't very helpful, they were wearing a big black hoodie and we couldn't tell if it was a man or woman, we just know it's a tall fit person"

"Most people in this school fit that description" Jade commented.

"Yes, we know that's why we are hoping we can find more in this video" Lane said.

"So you didn't find anything on any of them? I don't know, keys, hair, anything" Tori said.

"Well, nothing that can lead us to the killer but we found this necklace in Sinjin's pocket" He informed and showed them a black necklace with a metallic circle, Beck immediately recognized it and so did everyone else, that necklace belonged to Jade.

"Oh..." Tori said.

"If you find out more, let us know" Jade said.

"Of course, now go guys" Lane said and they all walked out of the theater.

"Jade, that necklace is yours, isn't it?" Tori asked.

"Yes" Jade answered. "Sinjin probably stole it too"

"But you were wearing it the day you told him not to enter your house again" Tori commented.

"Which just means he did it anyway" Jade said upset

"Why didn't you say it was yours?" Cat asked confused.

"Because it's not necessary, what does my necklace have to do with the case?" Jade asked but they didn't respond. "See? I don't need Lane asking me all sorts of questions about how my necklace got to Sinjin's pocket"

Later that day they were at lunch but they couldn't eat because they were too affected by what had happened, at least most of them were. "This is so horrible, I can't believe Sinjin and Burf are dead too" Tori commented.

"Yes, it feels like a nightmare, there is a killer in this school" Andre added worriedly. "Aren't you guys worried?"

"Why would we have to be worried?" Jade asked.

"Because that person is killing students, we are all in danger" Robbie commented.

"I don't think so, Meredith probably pissed someone off and Sinjin was a creep, I'm sure I wasn't the only person he harassed and maybe that other girl's boyfriend did it, he had it coming, about Burf, well you heard Lane, he wasn't supposed to be there" Jade commented. "So as long as we don't do anything stupid, we have nothing to worry about"

"Either way, I don't want you to go around the school alone, okay?" Beck said to Jade.

"Nothing is gonna happen to me, Beck" Jade affirmed. "But okay, I won't"

"Students and teachers, may I have your attention please?" The principal said and everyone looked up at him. "As you probably know, three of our students have been murdered in the school, Meredith, Sinjin and Burf, we didn't want to have to do this but given the circumstances you all must be aware that there is a killer between us" He informed and everyone started talking. "Silence!"

"It is advised to every student and every teacher not to stay in the school after 6pm due to the fact the murders have been committed at night, even if it's not night try at all costs to avoid being alone and carry if it's possible pepper spray with you everywhere you go, these are very simple things you can do that will hopefully stop the murders" The principal commented. "Our suspect is very smart, they know where the cameras are and have been able to avoid being caught but there are some things we do know that might help you identify the killer if you see them, we are not sure whether it's a man or woman but we believe it's a man given the brutality of the crimes, he is white, fit, normal height...about 5'7, we believe and he wears an oversized black hoodie"

"The killer is probably hearing this and I am telling you, stop, I don't know what you think you're doing but you'll only get yourself doomed, I swear to god we will find you and you'll pay for this"

* * *

 **Yeah, i hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Don't forget to review please AND (shamelessly gonna promote my other story because i really like it and i don't think it's getting enough reviews) if you want to, you can check out my other story "Threat" which i also wrote over the summer and it has drama and ugly exciting things :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!**

 **Glad you're liking it, enjoy!**

* * *

"We will upload the two videos we have of the suspect so you all can see them and maybe even identify him" The principal informed.

"This is so freaky" Robbie said. "It's weird to think there is a killer between us"

"It's scary, I don't wanna be one of their targets" Tori said worriedly.

"Relax, I don't think any of us will die" Jade said. "In fact, I'm sure so stop worrying"

"How can you be so sure?" Cat asked.

"I just am, I'm sure none of us will die" She affirmed.

"I hope you are right" Andre said and she smirked.

"I'm always right" She said and continued eating normally, they looked at each other kinda confused but then proceeded to eat too.

Another week went by without any news until all the sudden another body appeared in one of the classrooms, this time it was another girl, her name was Anne and her throat had been slit just like Meredith's but they had also carved the word slut on her cheek.

"Now what?" Tori asked when they saw all the people outside the classroom and cops coming in and out.

"Another murder, they killed Anne" A girl informed sadly and Tori looked at her friends shocked.

"They're not gonna stop" Tori said scared.

"Who's Anne?" Andre asked.

"The blonde girl from singing class, remember?" Beck said.

"The one who was always hitting on you?" Andre asked.

"Yeah... "Beck said awkwardly because Jade was right next to him but she didn't get crazy or anything.

"I can't say I'm sorry" Jade simply said. "Can we go buy something to eat? I'm hungry" she said and they stared at her weirdly but she didn't care, she walked calmly with Beck and so the rest of them followed them.

The new video was uploaded but it was pretty much like the other two, it didn't allow them to see the killer's face so it didn't help much and the fear was spreading crazily fast. "Jade, what happened to your hand?" Tori asked surprised when she saw the little bandage on Jade's left hand.

"Oh I cut myself while cutting a mango" Jade responded casually and Tori nodded not very convinced. "I want some fries" she said and started walking towards the store, Tori looked at her to make sure she was away and then turned back to her friends.

"Guys, did you really believe her story about the mango?" Tori asked.

"Why wouldn't we?" Beck asked.

"Listen, I don't know, this is crazy but I just realized that all the murders are connected to Jade...in one way or another, she didn't like any of the victims" Tori commented.

"Tori, are you suggesting that Jade is the killer? Because that's stupid" Beck said slightly upset.

"It's not, Beck" Andre said.

"I've actually been thinking about it but I just refuse to believe our friend is a killer" Andre said. "But think about it, she's never been affected by any of the murders and she seems so sure that nothing bad will happen to us"

"If Jade is the killer then we are safe, she is our friend and she won't kill us" Cat commented gladly.

"It's not about that, Cat, if Jade is the killer that means she is dangerous" Robbie said. "How could we be sure that she won't kill one of us if she gets upset in the future?"

"Okay, stop it, she is not a killer" Beck affirmed.

"Beck, were you with Jade the night Meredith or Sinjin or Anne were murdered?" Andre asked and Beck thought about it.

"No, she was at home" Beck said. "But that doesn't mean she did it"

"Are you sure she was at home?" Robbie asked.

"Yeah... I drove her there" Beck said.

"She could've taken her car and driven back to the school, remember what she said to Sinjin? She said that if he broke into her house again he would regret and he did break into her house because he stole her necklace and then boom! he dies, that's such a big and suspicious coincidence" Andre said.

"You know what? Stop it, Jade is not the killer, why would she kill Anne, for example?" Beck asked.

"Anne was all over you all the time, it was no secret that she liked you just like Meredith did" Tori said.

"That doesn't mean anything, Jade wouldn't kill a person because of that" Beck affirmed "You better not tell anyone about this because it could get Jade in trouble and if you do, I'll be her alibi so don't even try" He warned and then Jade sat down again.

"I bought you a coffee" Jade said to Beck and handed it to him.

"Thanks" He said nicely and smiled at her, she started eating her fries normally and Beck glared at the rest of the gang who were just in silence.

"What happened? Why are you all so quiet?" Jade asked.

"Nothing" Beck said and she put her fry down.

"What happened? Tell me" Jade demanded upset.

"Jade, would you ever kill a person?" Tori asked and Jade smiled.

"You think I'm the killer, don't you?" Jade asked back and Tori looked at her friends nervously. "Why?" She asked but Tori didn't say anything "Tori, I've told you a thousand times that I wasn't actually gonna kill you that time on the road, I just wanted to scare you, the shovel was purposefully set on the backseat because I knew you'd freak out"

"It's not about that, Jade but you've been acting...weird, your reaction to all the murders have been abnormally cold and that cut and the necklace, everything points to you, is there someone who can affirm you weren't here when the crimes were committed?" Tori asked.

"No" Jade simply said.

"See? It all points to you" Tori said.

"Don't you think it's a little risky for you to be telling me all this? If I really am the killer then you're dead, Tori" Jade said and Tori sighed nervously.

"Jade, stop it, no need to make it worse" Beck said.

"Listen, Tori, here's a life-saving advice, when you suspect someone is a killer you don't tell that person because then that person knows that you know and that person kills you, it's common sense" Jade commented. "Let's do this, if you appear dead in a few hours then I really am the killer, do you like that idea?"

"Jade, don't joke with that, you're scaring me" Tori said sincerely and Jade chuckled.

"Why am I scaring you? Look at it in this way, I am basically threatening you in front of four witnesses, if you died then I'd be the only one to blame and if they all died as well I'd be the one to blame too so I'd go to jail and your theory would be proven" Jade commented.

"Are you serious?" Tori asked.

"Totally and I really think that telling me this was a mistake, I told you, I didn't think you guys would die but if you think I'm the killer, now it's all up in the air, you might die or you might not die, whatever happens is part of my plan but now you won't know" Jade said. "I could show up at your house tonight and slice your throat like the killer did with those bitches and it would be your fault"

"This is not a game, Jade, we don't want to believe you are capable of killing for real but you have to admit that we have reasons to doubt" Andre said.

"Do you feel that way too?" Jade asked Beck.

"No, I know that you are not the killer, you're not capable of killing anyone...right?" Beck asked and Jade took a deep breath.

"Right? Really, Beck? I thought you knew better" Jade said and stood up. "I hope for MY sake that none of you gets killed because then I'd go straight to prison, wouldn't I?" she affirmed and left madly.

"Jade, wait!" Beck shouted and followed her.

"So is she the killer?" Cat asked confused.

"We don't know" Andre said sincerely.

"I hope she really isn't because that would be horrible, especially for Beck" Tori said sadly.

"Let's watch the videos again, there must be something that tells us whether it's her or not" Robbie said and they agreed so they opened the slap and watched the three videos.

They watched the first two and couldn't see anything but on the third one something caught their attention. "THERE! Pause the video" Tori said and Robbie did.

"What is it?" Andre asked.

"You can see part of her arm when she opens the door" Tori said.

"So? We already knew it was a white person and we don't know if it's a she, Tori" Robbie commented.

"There's something on her arm, zoom in on it" Tori ordered and Robbie did. "Now make it clearer" She said and Robbie did it too, a few seconds later the processed image showed up and they looked at each other surprised, it was a star tattoo just like the one Jade had.

"Oh my god" Andre said shocked.

"It really is her..." Tori said nervously. "And she knows that we know"

"Do you think she wants to kill us?" Cat asked scared.

"No, no, guys calm down, nobody has seen the tattoo but us and she doesn't know about that" Andre affirmed. "We can't let her know"

"But we need to tell Beck, he has to know he is dating a murderer" Tori exclaimed.

"Yes, of course but we need to tell him when he is alone and Jade cannot suspect anything or we are all doomed"

* * *

 **:O**

 **Yeah, i know, confusing, right? Anyway, i hope you liked it!**

 **Don't forget to review (and check out "Threat" haha)**


	4. Chapter 4

**The last chapter only got like two reviews so i'm kinda disappointed, i hope you review more on this one.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Next day Tori, Cat, Andre and Robbie were waiting for Beck to arrive so they could show him the picture of Jade's tattoo but he was taking too long to show up. "Where is he?" Tori asked anxiously.

"He must be about to get here" Andre said.

"Do you think he'll be with Jade?" Robbie asked.

"I hope not, she can't see the picture" Tori responded.

"Who are you guys waiting for?" Lane asked.

"Why do you think we are waiting for someone?" Tori asked back.

"Because you are all looking at the door and checking your phones" Lane responded and then he saw the pictures Robbie was holding. "What is this?"

"Nothing" Robbie said and tried to hide them but Lane stared at him coldly.

"Robbie, show me those pictures, why are you hiding them?" Lane asked and Robbie looked at Tori and Andre.

"Just show him, he'll find out anyway" Andre said and Robbie handed him the pictures.

"We noticed something on the videos; the killer has a star tattoo on the back of her right arm" Tori informed and Lane looked at it surprised.

"Her?" Lane asked. "Do you know who the killer is?"

"There's only one person in this school with a star tattoo on her arm" Andre said.

"Who?" Lane asked.

"Jade" Cat said sadly and Lane's mouth dropped.

"Jade? Are you guys sure?" Lane asked.

"We don't know but everything points to her and the tattoo is pretty incriminatory" Robbie commented.

"We are waiting for Beck, he needs to know but Jade can't see it" Tori said. "I feel so bad, oh my god, we are betraying our friend"

"Jade, I can't believe it" Lane said sincerely. "But this is the most solid proof we've found since the murders began and we cannot let her walk away"

All the sudden they saw Beck walking into the school and Tori immediately called him. "Beck, come on, you need to come with us" Lane ordered.

"What happened?" Beck asked.

"We can't talk here, let's go to my office" Lane said and they all followed him into his office.

"What's going on?" Beck questioned confused.

"Where is Jade?" Tori asked.

"She said she would be here by second period, why?" Beck asked.

"Beck, there's no doubt... it's her" Andre said and Beck stared at them confused.

"What do you mean it's her?" Beck asked.

"You know what we mean; she is the killer, look" Tori said and showed him the pictures. "That's her tattoo, isn't it?" She asked and Beck stared at it completely shocked.

"No, no, it can't be her" Beck said. "She promised me that she wasn't the killer and I believe her"

"Beck, this is the proof that she lied" Robbie affirmed. "She's dangerous, Beck, you cannot be with her anymore, Lane already called the police, they're gonna arrest her today"

"What?" Beck questioned surprised. "No, no you can't do that"

"I'm sorry, Beck but she has to pay, if she really is the killer we can't just let her keep killing people" Lane informed. "Listen, Anne had some hairs on her hand when we found her, black hair...like Jade's, a DNA test will tell us if she is the killer or not"

"You can't do this, please" Beck said, he was really overwhelmed by the situation but he didn't want Jade to get arrested. "I have to tell her, I need to tell her..." he said and tried to leave the room but Andre stopped him.

"If you tell her and she escapes, you'll become her ally and you could go to jail too" Lane said. "Beck, you have to understand that four people were brutally murdered and if Jade did it, she has to face the charges, that's what's fair"

"But she didn't do it, there must be a mistake, somebody else must have the same tattoo" Beck affirmed.

"And the same necklace? And a cut hand? And reasons to kill them? Beck, we know it's hard but she's dangerous, she cannot just be around anymore, she told us that she would kill us" Tori said worriedly.

"She was just joking..." Beck said.

"No, she wasn't and you know it" Andre said. "Let's just get done with this"

Later that day at lunch the gang sat down in a table waiting for Jade to show up, Beck was really unsure and he was dying to tell Jade to escape but he couldn't and he also had mixed feelings, he wanted to believe her but everything was against her so he didn't know how to feel.

All the sudden Jade showed up, she kissed Beck like she always did and sat down next to him. "Hi" Tori said trying to seem normal but she was really scared of her.

"Hi" Jade simply said "What did I miss?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Andre asked nervously thinking she had found out.

"In class? What happened today? Anything interesting?" Jade asked and he smiled relieved.

"No, no..." Andre said and Jade looked at him and the rest of them suspiciously.

"What's going on?" Jade asked seriously.

"Nothing" Tori said.

"Are you afraid of me?" Jade questioned. "Do you really think I could kill you?" she asked laughing but they didn't respond. "Beck? I thought we'd talked about this yesterday"

"Yeah..." Beck said, he was having an inner battle because he really wanted to believe her but some things made him doubt.

Suddenly, a lot of cops walked up to the table and Jade looked around confused because she didn't know what was going on but she could see two cops a few meters away aiming their guns right at her while everyone else basically ran away from the cafeteria. "Jade West?" One of the cops said and she turned to him.

"Yes" Jade said.

"You're under arrest for murder" The cop informed and Jade's eyes wide opened as the cops handcuffed her.

"No, no, this is a mistake, I'm not the killer" Jade said anxiously. "Beck, tell them this is a mistake, guys..." She said scared and looked at them but they were just staring at her sadly and Beck didn't have the guts to face her. "Beck, come on, you have to tell them" She insisted, he could feel his heart breaking but he didn't know what to do.

"You have the right to remain in silence, everything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law, you have right to a lawyer, if you can't afford it the state will assign you one" The cop informed but Jade wasn't even listening, she was completely heartbroken that her friends and especially Beck had set her up to be arrested, it was obvious.

Jade didn't say anything else; she simply walked with the cops and saw how everyone was watching happily how they took her away. "You fucking bitch, I hope you rot in jail" A girl said, she was Meredith's best friend.

"You're never getting out of prison" Another student said and Jade glared at him madly but continued walking, they got her in the police car and drove away.

"I am the BIGGEST coward on earth" Beck said sadly. "I should've stopped them"

"Beck, she is a murderer and a very dangerous one, she'll be better in prison" Andre affirmed.

"No, she won't" Beck responded. "I have to talk to her"

Jade called her parents but they didn't let her wait for them outside, they put her in the cell with all the other criminals. "Hey there, princess" A big woman with rag clothes said to Jade but she ignored her. "What are those manners?" She said and grabbed her hand but Jade pulled it away.

"Don't touch me" Jade said seriously.

"Uh... the princess has got a mood" One of the other women said. "Nice clothes" She said as she and the rest of them walked towards her.

"Get the hell away from me" Jade demanded madly.

"Or what?" The big woman asked and pushed her against the bars. "Listen, kid, you better be fucking nice if you don't want us to ruin that pretty face"

"Why don't you turn your big fat body around and walk away from me?" Jade asked angrily and the woman chuckled before punching Jade on the face making her drop to the floor.

"What were you saying, darling?" The woman asked as the other two took her jacket off. "Did you call me fat?" She asked and kicked her stomach twice and then punched her face again.

"Nice boots, I think they'd look good on me" The third woman said and took her boots off but then the guard interrupted them.

"Hey, hey back off" The guard said and opened the cell to help Jade to stand up, she stood up slowly because her stomach hurt and she glared at the women angrily as the guard took her to a separate cell.

"Goodbye, honey, next time I'll be taking off your panties" The big woman said and Jade rolled her eyes, she couldn't wait for her father to get her out of there.

"When your lawyer arrives, I'll come get you" The guard informed and closed the cell, there was only another person in that cell, it was an alcoholic man and he was sleeping so Jade didn't worry too much, she simply sat down in the corner and leaned her head back on the wall, she couldn't believe she was actually in prison.

Beck and the rest of the gang went to the police station because Beck wanted to talk to Jade, he needed to and Andre, Tori, Cat and Robbie didn't want him to be alone so they went with him.

Beck and the rest of them walked up to Jade's cell slowly and saw her sitting in the corner, she had no jacket or shoes anymore but they couldn't see her face because she was looking to the other side. "Jade..."

* * *

 **I know, it sucks!**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter, don't foget to REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey!**

 **I know, it sucks that Jade got arrested but i hope you are liking the story! :)**

* * *

"Jade…" Beck said and she immediately reacted when she heard his voice, Jade stood up slowly while holding her stomach so they looked at each other confused and then she turned around to see them so they saw she had a bruise on her cheek, the other bruise on her eye and some blood on her lip.

"What are you doing here?" Jade questioned coldly.

"What happened to you? You've been here for like an hour" Beck commented surprised and worriedly.

"Yeah, haven't you heard how nice welcome parties are in prison?" Jade asked with irony. "This was just a little preview"

"Why didn't you call the guards?" Beck asked confused and she chuckled.

"God, Beck, the fact I got beaten is my least important problem right now, can't you understand that I'm arrested facing four charges of murder?" Jade questioned madly. "This is what you wanted, right? This is what you all wanted, congratulations, I'm in jail and I'm probably never getting out"

"Jade, I never wanted this" Beck said sincerely.

"Don't lie to me!" Jade exclaimed angrily. "You knew, you all knew that the police were coming to get me, you told them to"

"Jade, you killed those people" Tori said. "Why did you have to be so cruel? Why did you do it?"

"Get out" Jade demanded.

"Jade, you promised me you hadn't done it, you said you hadn't killed anyone" Beck said sadly. "Why did you lie?" He questioned angrily. "I trusted you"

"I trusted you too, you said you would always have my back, you said you wouldn't let anyone hurt me and look at me now, I'm in jail" Jade said coldly. "I told you I hadn't killed anyone, I promised it wasn't me but here you are, judging me just like everyone else, you think I did it and maybe I did after all, that's what you would like to believe, right? Because then you wouldn't have to feel guilty about betraying me, you would be happy to know I did it because then you wouldn't have to feel like the piece of trash you really are" she affirmed.

"It's not about that, Jade, I wanted to tell you but that would have been a crime, you killed Meredith and Anne out of jealousy and you killed Sinjin and Burf out of cruelty, you're a murderer" Beck said and a couple of tears streamed down her face.

"You know what? Think whatever you want, at the end of the day what I say is meaningless to you and I'm probably gonna stay here anyway so why should I bother trying to convince you?" Jade commented. "Just remember this, when someone else gets killed while I'm here, you're gonna regret every word but guess what? It'll be too late"

"Jade..." Beck said but she turned around.

"Get out, I don't want to see any of you again" Jade informed "Oh and Beck, just to make it official, we are done...forever"

About half an hour later two cops took Jade to an interviewing room and sat down in front of her. "Okay, let's make things easy" One of them said. "We have your tattoo on tape, we have your connection to the victims, we have witnesses who affirm you threatened Sinjin, you have no alibi for the nights of the murders and most importantly, we have your hair in the last victim, you weren't so careful with that one, uh?"

"Get to the point" Jade demanded coldly.

"If you plead guilty for the four charges, we can get you a deal" The other cop suggested.

"You're gonna be found guilty anyway and you're probably gonna get death penalty, if you plead guilty we could change that and get you 20 to 25 years" The cop explained and Jade looked down nervously.

"So, what do you say? Do you want to die or in the best scenario, spend the rest of your life in prison or be able to get out by the time you're 38?" The cop questioned and suddenly Jade's father walked into the room.

"That's enough, stop intimidating my client" He said upset.

"West? She is your client? You defend murderers now?" The cop asked.

"She is not only my client, she's my daughter and no, I don't but she is not one, now if you excuse me I'd like to talk to her in private" He demanded and they exited the room.

"Dad!" Jade said gladly and hugged him.

"What happened to your face and your shoes?" He asked confused.

"Prison... that happened" Jade said and he hugged her.

"It's okay, we'll get you out" He affirmed.

"Dad, they said that I'll get death penalty or prison for life" Jade said nervously.

"They're just trying to scare you so you make their jobs easier" Jade's father, whose name was Richard, said. "I need you to tell me everything and be completely honest; did you kill any of those people?"

"No, I didn't, I swear to god, dad, this is a mistake" Jade affirmed.

"Okay, I believe you but tell me, where were you when the crimes were committed?" He asked.

"I was at home watching TV and writing some music" Jade said sincerely. "I have no alibi because you weren't there"

"I know, now, do you know why they arrested you?" He questioned.

"They said that they got my tattoo on tape, there are videos of the supposed killer exiting the school and in the last one they could spot a tattoo just like mine, they also said they found my hair on Anne's body and there are witnesses who saw me threatening Sinjin" Jade explained and he nodded.

"The tattoo thing is not a proof, that tattoo can be done to any person, your hairs could have been taken from a brush or something and put in the crime scene so that's not a real proof either, they would need your blood on the body to be able to prove you did it" He informed and she smiled. "Now about the witnesses, that's going to a problem but we can work with it on our favor, why did you threaten him?"

"Because he broke into our house several times and stole my clothes, my pictures, my hairbrush, he even stole my underwear and I told him that if he did it again he would regret, that's it" Jade explained.

"Perfect, he stole your hairbrush, the hair is gonna be in doubt so not an issue anymore and you had a normal reaction to severe harassment, they got nothing on you, I'm getting you out" He affirmed and she smiled.

Mr. West prepared everything and then he and Jade walked out of the room. "Where do you think you're going? She can't leave" The cop informed.

"You got no case, I request to see the judge to discuss my client's case" Mr. West affirmed, about two hours later Jade was taken to the court with her father, the judge and a council.

"Your honor, my client is a student at a prestigious performing school, she has a family and she doesn't have the financial resources to escape; besides she doesn't need to because she is innocent, this is one of the weakest cases I've ever had so I demand that she's released until trial" Mr. West demanded. "She can't remain due to the fact the police are not capable of taking care of her properly, as you can see she was beaten in the cell right in front of their eyes"

"Miss West is accused of four charges of murder, she is a mentally unstable young woman and given the cruelty and premeditation of the crimes she should remain in custody" The council said.

"Those arguments have no fundaments, the so named proofs of the crimes are circumstantial and in no way incriminatory, the tattoo seen on the tape can belong to any white person, the hair found in the scene was taken from a hairbrush that one of the victims stole from my client's house, he harassed her and she told him to never come back just like any person would so the threat can be understood, like I said, the proofs are weak" Mr. West affirmed.

"That's not reason to murder him" The council commented.

"Save it for trial, lawyers, the bail is set on twenty five thousand dollars and the defendant will have to give her Passport to the court, next case" The judge said and Mr. West smiled.

"I'll get you out today" He said and Jade smiled gladly, as he had promised Richard paid the bail and they released Jade.

"Thank you, dad, I couldn't stand being in that place any longer" Jade said.

"And I couldn't stand seeing you there" He responded. "Now we have to focus on proving you are innocent"

"You said that they have no proofs against me" Jade said.

"Yes, they don't have enough proofs but they could get them, judging by what we know about this, the person who is committing the crimes knows you" He affirmed.

"Yeah, I thought so too, the tattoo can't be a coincidence" Jade commented.

"Indeed it's not and they've been watching you very closely, enough to know when you were home alone so they could commit the crimes because you would have no alibi, they studied your tattoo very well because it's an exact copy and they managed to get your hair from that boy's backpack to set you up for the last crime, whoever is doing this knows you very well" He commented.

"Do you think they will believe it?" Jade asked.

"Someone's setting you up, it's painfully obvious, we just need to find out who's doing it"

* * *

 **Please review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**You have good guesses, guys haha**

 **enjoy!**

* * *

"Alright, I am almost sure the person who wants to frame you for this is a girl and she probably has similar features to yours, she is white, fit and tall and she hates you, any idea of who might be?" Mr. West questioned when they were back in the house.

"No, it could be anyone" Jade said sincerely. "Oww" she said in pain as her mom cleaned her little lip injure.

"Sorry, honey, look what those beasts did to you" Her mother, whose name was Evelyn, said upset. "What's gonna happen now, Richard?" She questioned.

"Well, Jade, I know it's gonna be hard but you should go back to school, at least until trial... then we can transfer you to another one" Richard commented. "I assume you don't want to be around the people who sent you to jail"

"In fact, I do, they can't expel me unless I'm found guilty right?" Jade asked and he nodded. "I might want to go to another school after trial but now, I want everyone to be afraid of me"

"Jade, your case is not really difficult but the charges are big and you have to be very careful with what you do and say or else, we could lose and you'd go to jail so no intimidation, you'll be there only because I need you to look around and find out who is behind this" Her father commented and she sighed. "Alright?"

"Alright..."

Next day Tori, Cat, Andre, Robbie and Beck were in Sikowitz's class when all the sudden Jade opened the door and walked inside casually, everyone immediately turned to her surprised and scared. "Jade..." Sikowitz said. "You're here..."

"Yes, I am, why? Is there a problem?" Jade said and sat down in her usual chair, she didn't even care that Beck and the rest of the gang were right next to her but they did care, they were all shocked to see her there like nothing had happened and Beck also felt really ashamed and confused, he couldn't quite decide whether he was happy to see her free or not.

"Problem? No, no... Of course not" He said slightly nervous. "It's just that we all know what happened, Jade"

"What do you mean?" Jade asked acting oblivious.

"Well, you got arrested for the murders of your classmates yesterday" Sikowitz said and she smiled.

"Oh... that, well, there are not enough proofs against me so they set me free, aren't you happy?" Jade questioned smirking.

"Jade, what are you doing? Why are you here?" Beck questioned confused and she turned to him with the same cynical smirk.

"I study here" Jade said like it was the most obvious thing.

"You can't be here, you're a killer" Another student, whose name was Carla, said and Jade turned to her, Carla was a tall blonde girl who dressed in bright colors so Jade immediately disliked her.

"Who are you?" Jade asked and looked at her from top to bottom.

"I'm Carla, I'm a student here and you can't be in the school, you're a criminal" Carla said and Jade glared at her coldly.

"If you don't like it you're free to leave, I have right to be here and nobody can tell me otherwise" Jade simply said. "Sikowitz, go on with the class" she demanded and he nodded.

"Sure... so-"Sikowitz continued but nobody was paying attention to him, they were all staring at Jade nervously and she could feel it but she enjoyed it, she was still sad that her friends and especially Beck had betrayed her but she wasn't gonna show it.

"How did she get out?" Tori questioned confused at lunch, they were seated at their usual table, Jade was a couple of tables away by herself and everyone else was trying to stay as far from her as possible.

"Jade's dad is one of the best lawyers in the city" Beck responded. "And she said there are not enough proofs against her, maybe..."

"Stop, Beck, we all know you love her and you want to believe she is innocent but I really don't think that's true" Andre said and he looked down.

"I'm glad she was able to get out, she got beaten in that place within an hour" Beck commented.

"She is free and she knows that we accused her, I'm scared" Tori said scared. "What if she kills us?"

"Relax, I don't think she will kill anyone for a while, she has to be careful" Robbie said.

"I'm still afraid, Jade is very violent and I don't want to end up like Meredith or Anne..." Tori commented nervously.

"It's so weird how a few days ago we were all friends and now we are afraid of her..." Cat commented sadly. "I miss Jade"

"Me too, Cat" Beck said sincerely.

"Me too but I'm also glad that we found out the truth about her" Tori added. "I wish things were different, I really do but they're not..."

"What if we all pretend she is not the killer and become friends again?" Cat asked innocently. "She wouldn't hurt us"

"Unfortunately, we don't know that for sure, Cat, she might do it" Robbie responded and she looked down sadly, she stared at Jade and just wanted to talk to her, she wanted to be friends with her again but she couldn't.

"Hey guys" Carla said nicely as she sat down with the gang.

"Hi" They said nicely.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" She asked.

"No, of course not" Beck said nicely and she smiled at him.

"Pretty freaky, uh?" Carla said and they looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" Beck asked.

"It feels weird to know that we are sitting two tables away from a psychopath" Carla commented. "You guys must be really worked up over this, right? I mean she was your friend"

"Yes, it's been really hard to assimilate the news" Tori commented.

"But it's always better to know the truth" Carla said and they nodded sadly.

"You were very brave today, I mean she is dangerous and you confronted her" Andre commented.

"I just think it's unfair that she gets to keep coming here, she's doing it to intimidate us" Carla affirmed. "She is just evil"

Several days went by and they were pretty much the same, Jade was always alone and everyone tried to stay away from her, even the teachers felt nervous while being around her but they had to suck it up, Carla became closer to the gang, she always spent lunch and free time with them and she was sweet so they liked her too.

One day the gang and Carla were standing by Tori's locker and Jade was standing in front of hers. "It's been two weeks since she got arrested and released, when are they gonna send her to jail?" Carla asked.

"I guess they still don't find her guilty" Tori commented.

"Maybe because she is not guilty..." Beck suggested.

"Beck, how can you still doubt that she did it?" Carla questioned confused.

"Because I...I love her, okay? That's not gonna change in two weeks" Beck said sincerely. "I wish she weren't guilty, nothing would make me happier" He said and Carla rolled her eyes annoyed but none of them saw her.

Two more weeks went by and it was finally trial time so Jade and her parents showed up at court just like Beck and the rest of his friends. "How does the defendant plead?" The judge asked.

"Not guilty, your honor" Jade said and Beck couldn't help but smile at her, he thought she looked gorgeous in a suit.

The trial went on and it was time for the council to interview Jade. "Miss West, what was your connection to the victims?" He questioned.

"They were my classmates" Jade said.

"Did you hate them?" He asked.

"No" She responded and he smiled.

"Miss West, pretty much everyone at your school knows you were very jealous and controlling of your ex boyfriend, Beck Oliver" The council said. "And it's no secret either that you are quite explosive and violent"

"Objection, he is assuming" Mr. West said.

"I take it back" The council said. "Anyway, the two female victims openly flirted with your ex boyfriend and you weren't happy about that, were you?"

"No but-"Jade said but he cut her off.

"So considering your temper it's safe to assume you wanted to get back at them" The council said. "Now, we know one of the male victims, Burf, was an unplanned murder but the other young man's death was planned beforehand, can you tell me how your relationship with him was?"

"He stalked me and harassed me" Jade responded.

"You wanted him to stop, didn't you?" He asked.

"Yes, I did" Jade responded.

"Yes but he didn't want to, he continued trying to get you to date him and you got tired that you decided to make him stop…forever" The council affirmed and Jade shook her head.

"Objection" Mr. West said.

"Council, watch your words" The judge ordered.

"Nothing further" He said and sat down so Mr. West stood up.

"Miss West, is it true that the late Sinjin shamelessly broke into your home and stole personal belongings?" He asked.

"Yes, he stole clothes, pictures, my hairbrush, some necklaces and even lingerie" Jade informed.

"What exactly did you tell him the last time you spoke to him?"

"I told him that if he ever broke into my house again he would regret it" Jade confessed.

"And by that you meant?" He asked.

"I just wanted to scare him, I wanted to convince him to stop, it's not nice to know someone can get into your room whenever he wants to" Jade commented.

"Thank you, now about the two female victims, your hair was found in one of them but knowing Mr. Sinjin stole your hairbrush it's safe to assume that your hair could've been easily put there by someone else but we'll get to that soon" Mr. West said. "Did you hate Meredith or Anne?"

"Not necessarily hate but I didn't like them" Jade said sincerely. "I did not kill anyone"

"Let's move on to the tattoo and the hair again, the only thing that puts you on the crime scene the last night is the tattoo that we can see on tape and you've had for a few years now, is that right?" He questioned.

"Yes"

"Truth is, that tattoo is something any person could get, it's not too difficult to make so we can't be sure that you were there and going back to your hair on Anne's hand, we've established that it could have been easily put there which is just the cherry on top, someone is trying to frame my client for these crimes" Mr. West affirmed.

The questioning went on, they called the witnesses and after discussing it, the jury had a resolution.

"On the four charges of murder in the first degree, how do you find the defendant?"

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUUUN!**

 **Will Jade go to jail? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out ;)**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

"We find the defendant not guilty" The member of the jury said and Jade smiled happily, she hugged her father and he hugged her back.

"Miss West, you're free to leave" The judge informed and she nodded.

"We did it, honey, you're free" Evelyn said and hugged her daughter happily, Beck, Tori, Andre, Robbie, Cat and Carla were just watching, Beck was happy that she'd been found innocent and the rest of them didn't know how to feel but after seeing all the evidences they were doubting and they weren't upset that she was gonna be free, they were in fact glad.

Jade and her parents walked by the gang and Beck grabbed her arm. "Jade..." He said and she turned to him but her smile immediately dropped and her face turned emotionless.

"Jade, you don't need to talk to any of them" Her father said.

"It's okay, dad, go ahead...I'll meet you in the parking lot in a few minutes" Jade said.

"Don't take too long, we have to go home and pick your new school" Her mother said before leaving and Jade nodded.

"You're leaving the school?" Beck asked sadly.

"What do you want?" Jade asked back coldly. "Are you disappointed that I didn't get death penalty or prison for life?"

"Jade, please, you know I've never wanted that" Beck affirmed.

"I really don't know what to believe, Beck, you're here... you testified against me, you all did" Jade said to the rest of them. "But don't worry, I'm not gonna kill you in your sleep"

"Jade, please" Beck said and she tried to walk away but he stopped her again. "You don't have to leave the school, you were found innocent"

"I don't have to? Every single person in that school thinks I'm a killer, how am I supposed to be there?" Jade asked.

"You're right, it's better if you leave" Carla said as she put her arm around Beck's, Jade looked at it and then at Beck, who only looked down.

"Goodbye" Jade simply said and walked out of the court.

"Carla, why did you do that?" Beck asked slightly upset.

"Beck, just because they didn't find her guilty doesn't mean that she really isn't and you need to get away from her, she is not good for you" Carla commented and Beck pulled his arm away before walking out too. "Why does he like her so much? She's nothing special" Carla said upset and the gang looked at each other slightly confused by her reaction.

"Beck doesn't just like her, he loves her and that's not gonna change so easily, Carla" Tori commented.

"But why not? There are so many girls who would die to be with him but he never gets his eyes off that psycho" She responded angrily.

"Take it easy, that's just how it is" Andre said.

"It's not fair, he needs to understand that she is a horrible person, he needs to forget about her, when will he?" She questioned upset.

"Carla..." Tori said. "Do you like Beck?" she questioned and Carla looked down.

"That's not the point" Carla said. "I just think that it's unhealthy that he doesn't want to let her go, she is a bad person"

"We don't know that, after seeing everything I am honestly doubting..." Tori said sincerely.

"I'm not, I know she did it" Carla affirmed and walked out madly.

"Whoa, she's got a big crush on Beck" Andre said.

"Yeah and she really dislikes Jade but that's understandable, she's jealous" Tori affirmed.

"If Jade is leaving then maybe she will get to date Beck...some day" Robbie said.

"Nah, she is not his kind of girl, she would make things too easy for him" Tori said. "But you never know, we'll see"

Jade and her parents were at home looking for the best performing schools in the country and after looking for a while, they finally chose one in New York City. "Oh honey, I don't want you to move to another state but if that's what you want then okay..." Evelyn said nicely.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to a real school?" Her father asked.

"We've talked about this, performing is what I love to do" Jade affirmed and he nodded.

"Just wanted to make sure, I'll make the calls and make sure everything gets done soon" He said and she nodded.

A few days went by and Jade hadn't shown up at school so Beck had time to think clearly and the more he analyzed things the more he realized he'd made a mistake, by that point he was almost sure she was innocent and it was killing him but at the same time it made him feel really happy.

"Hey" Carla said nicely as entered Beck's RV.

"Hi" He said casually, he was sitting on his bed staring at a picture of himself and Jade on his phone.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she sat down next to him.

"Nothing, just thinking" He answered nicely and put his phone in his pocket.

"How have you been feeling?" She asked and put her hand on his; he looked at it and then smiled at her.

"I don't know, this is all very confusing, the thing with Jade has me-"He started but she cut him off by kissing him, the kiss lasted for a few seconds but then Beck pushed her away trying not to be rude. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"What's wrong?" She asked confused.

"Carla... I like you but not like that" He said sincerely.

"Why? Why can't you like me like that? Am I not pretty?" She questioned concernedly.

"No, no, you're gorgeous, it's not about that, it's just... "Beck didn't know how to say it without hurting her. "Listen, Jade and I have history, okay? It's not easy for me to get over her"

"Beck, why are you so obsessed with her? She is a psychopath, she is a sick horrible human being and she isn't even so pretty, why do you keep thinking about her?" Carla questioned madly.

"Hey, she is not that... she was found innocent" Beck clarified.

"Makes no difference, justice is not always done" Carla commented. "Why can't you forget her?"

"Because I love her, alright? I don't think I will ever forget Jade, as long as she is there I'm gonna be connected to her in some way, you wouldn't understand" Beck commented. "I'm sorry, Carla, you're a beautiful girl and I'm sure there is a guy for you out there but it's not me" He said sweetly but she simply stood up and left.

Next Monday Beck was walking by when he saw Jade standing in front of her locker holding a box so he immediately walked up to her. "What are you doing?" He questioned confused.

"Can't you see? I'm taking my stuff" Jade said coldly as she grabbed things from her locker and put them in the box.

"So you're actually leaving? You found another school?" He asked and she sighed.

"Yes, Beck, I did" Jade said.

"Where is it?" He asked.

"In New York City, I'm moving out of the state" Jade informed and his mouth dropped.

"No, you can't do that" Beck said and she stared at him surprised.

"Of course I can" She affirmed. "What is it? You're gonna miss the murders?" she asked with irony and he sighed.

"Listen, I think I was wrong...I'm sorry" Beck apologized.

"You are not convinced I am innocent, Beck, I can see it in your eyes but whatever, that's your problem, I'm leaving anyway" Jade simply said and closed her locker before walking away.

"Jade, wait..."He said.

"What?" She asked clearly annoyed. "What the hell do you want me to say? Oh yes, Beck I'm gonna stay so you and everyone else can look at me and wonder if I'm gonna kill them?"

"No, I want you to reconsider your decision, don't leave" Beck insisted but she only sighed and continued walking.

"What's wrong?" Tori asked when she saw Beck looking down sadly.

"Jade is moving to New York" He informed sadly.

"She is?" Cat asked and he nodded.

"I don't know what to tell you, they found her innocent and I don't know what to think anymore but there's always gonna be that doubt in everyone's head so I feel she is making the right choice" Andre said sincerely.

"Whatever..." Beck said and started walking away.

"Beck, where are you going? School time is over" Tori informed.

"I want to read or write or whatever... and I don't wanna go home" Beck said as he made his way to the library.

"You shouldn't be alone right now, you are sad" Cat commented.

"Yeah, we'll stay with you" Tori said nicely and they followed him to the library.

Jade was home unpacking the things from her locker and then she noticed she'd forgotten something in the locker, after seeing Beck she only wanted to leave so she didn't finish but she needed her belongings so she decided to go back.

It was about 9pm and Jade walked into the school casually, she looked around to see if somebody was there and then walked to her locker but all the sudden the lights went off and a voice stopped her. "Surprise!"

* * *

 **IMPORTANT:**

 **Listen guys, i wanted the story to have something but i couldn't do it without ruining it in a way so i decided to do something else, the story will have TWO VERY DIFFERENT endings and you'll choose the one you like the most.**

 **I did this in my last story and it worked so i'm just gonna do it again, this also will probably apply to Threat haha. (Because i am terrible at choosing just one thing)**

 **So the next chapters will be the endings, i'll post the ending A part 1 first and then ending B part 1 and so on, it's 3 chapters per ending so after today, there**

 **are still 6 chapters left. :)**

 **Don't forget to review, please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**ENDING A**

 **CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

"Surprise" A female voice said and Jade recognized it but at first she didn't really know whose voice it was, when she turned around she saw a person standing a few feet away from her wearing a black hoodie and she immediately realized that person was the actual killer.

"Finally... I was dying to meet you, I'm glad you had the guts to show up before I left" Jade said trying to seem fearless and the girl laughed, Jade was trying to see the girl's face but it was dark and she was looking down, a few seconds later she looked up at Jade and her eyes wide opened. "Carly?" she asked shocked.

"It's Carla, you stupid bitch" Carla clarified angrily and Jade raised an eyebrow at her. "I can see you're surprised but don't worry, I'll clarify all your doubts, why don't we go on a little walk?"

"You don't scare me, Carly, I'm not going anywhere" Jade said coldly but then Carla pulled out a gun.

"You don't get to call the shots, Jade, I do and stop calling me Carly" Carla said seriously. "Let's go"

"Whoa" Jade said nervously. "Calm down, put the gun down"

"Don't tell me what to do, you fucking whore" Carla responded madly. "Come on" Jade couldn't really do anything since Carla had a gun so she had to go with her.

The gang was walking through the hall towards the door because it was late and they needed to go home but then they noticed the lights of the main hall were off. "It's so dark here" Cat commented.

"Yeah…let's get out fast, I don't like to be here at night" Tori said and they all agreed, when they passed through the main hall Jade and Carla were already gone so they didn't see them and they exited the building.

"Isn't that Jade's car?" Robbie asked curiously as he pointed to the only car, beside Beck's, on the parking lot.

"Yes, It is" Beck responded. "She must be here but why?"

"Oh my god, do you guys think she will kill someone else before she leaves?" Tori questioned scared.

"No, no…let's not think that, she probably came back to get something out of her locker" Beck said.

"But she wasn't in the lockers area when we walked by" Andre responded.

"Maybe she went to the restroom; let's not think the worst, okay?" Beck insisted.

"Anyway, let's go home I don't wanna be here in the middle of the night with Jade" Tori said and they all got in Beck's car, he drove off to leave their friends in their respective houses and when he was done, he simply went home.

Meanwhile in the school, Carla took Jade to Sikowitz's classroom and locked the doors. "Take a seat" She ordered but Jade refused to follow her orders so she only folded her arms. "So you won't sit? Okay, whatever, ask your questions now"

Jade simply stared at her for a few seconds and then finally opened her mouth. "Why?" she questioned, she had pressed the record button so everything Carla said would be recorded on Jade's phone and fortunately, she hadn't realized so she felt free to speak.

"Why did I kill Meredith, Sinjin, Burf and Anne and framed you for it?" Carla asked and Jade smiled inside because she'd just confessed it. "Well, that's a long story but I'm sure you won't mind hearing it, sit down" she ordered and aimed the gun at Jade so she had to sit.

"Listen, you are one of the most despicable persons I've ever met, you're rude, you're mean, you're not even so pretty or so talented but for some reason, the teachers like you, you're friends with the coolest kids in the school and you date the hottest boy and I just wonder, why? What is it about you that people like so much?" Carla asked and Jade simply stared at her slightly confused. "I asked myself that same question for a long time and I still don't know the answer but that doesn't matter anymore because your reputation is on the ground, everyone hates you now" she chuckled.

"So? How does that help you?" Jade questioned.

"Shut up, you can ask me your questions when I finish my story…if you still have them" Carla said. "Anyway, I've always wanted what you have, I wanted to hang out with your friends, I wanted to date Beck, I wanted to be the teacher's favorite…I wanted it all but I couldn't have it because you had it so I figured I needed to get you out of the way" She commented. "I didn't know how to do it but then it hit me and I killed Meredith, she was such an idiot, it was so easy she didn't even fight"

"One day I saw you threatening Sinjin and so I broke into your house a couple of days later to steal your necklace and some hair that I needed for my plans" Carla informed. "Then I started flirting with Sinjin that night and he believed me" she said laughing as Jade stared at her weirded out. "I got him to lay down and boom, I killed him….Burf came in to what was going on so I had to kill him too but the asshole almost strangled me"

"You were killing his friend, what did you expect?" Jade questioned coldly.

"Whatever, let's move on to Anne…sweet slutty Anne, she was a little harder than Meredith but I could kill her without major issues and simply put your hair in her hands, it was so easy" Carla informed. "Oh and look, do you like my henna tattoo? It's just like yours, you can't tell the difference, right?" she asked as she showed Jade her arm tattoo.

"I purposefully showed it on camera because I knew this would be the final proof to send you to jail and get you out of the way and it worked, everything was going so well…You got arrested, your friends started hating you and that's when I came…now, they're my friends, I got what I wanted, well…almost" Carla commented. "I have it all except for one thing, the most important thing…Beck, he rejected me"

"Beck doesn't like girls like you, no offense" Jade said.

"Shut up, it's not about that…he said I'm gorgeous, I'm not the problem, it is you….YOU are the problem" Carla affirmed and Jade stared at her creeped out by her attitude. "Beck told me that, he said that there is a connection between you two and as long as you are there, that connection will not let him love me"

"Listen, I'm moving out of state, when I'm gone he is gonna start liking you" Jade said trying to convince her.

"You're not going anywhere" Carla chuckled. "Don't you get it? It doesn't matter if you move to another state or another country or another fucking planet, it's not about where you are…it's the fact that you are there, as long as you are alive Beck won't be able to love me therefore I have to kill you"

"No, no, Carla… you don't need to do that, listen, Beck is not so convinced of my innocence and that doubt will eventually make him forget about me but if I appear dead then it'll be obvious I wasn't the killer and he'll spend the rest of his life wishing he'd believed me therefore he won't love you…EVER!" Jade commented hoping it would convince her.

Carla thought about it but then started shaking her head. "No, no…stop trying to mess with my head, you're not going anywhere, I know that if you stepped out of this room I'd go straight to prison and that's not happening" she affirmed. "It doesn't matter if everyone realizes you're not the killer, you'll be dead and that magical connection between you and Beck will break and when that happens, I'll be here ready to fill your spot"

"Oh my god, you're insane" Jade affirmed.

"Shut up, I'm just doing what's necessary in order to get what I want" Carla responded.

"What you don't understand is that no matter how hard you try, you're NEVER gonna be me and deep inside you know it, Beck won't love you as much as he loves me, you're pathetic and you are always gonna be" Jade said coldly, she knew Carla wasn't gonna let her go so there was no need to be nice anymore.

"This is it, Jade, you're gonna die"

* * *

 **D:**

 **The next chapter will be the first one of the second ending ;) (Remember it's 3 chapters per ending)**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**ENDING B**

 **CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

"Surprise" A female voice said and Jade recognized it but at first she didn't really know whose voice it was, when she turned around she saw a person standing a few feet away from her wearing a black hoodie and she immediately knew that person was the actual killer.

"Finally... I was dying to meet you, I'm glad you had the guts to show up before I left" Jade said trying to seem fearless and the girl laughed, Jade was trying to see the girl's face but it was dark and she was looking down, a few seconds later she looked up at Jade and her eyes wide opened. "Carly?" she asked shocked.

"It's Carla, you stupid bitch" Carla clarified angrily and Jade raised an eyebrow at her. "I can see you're surprised but don't worry, I'll clarify all your doubts, why don't we go on a little walk?"

"You don't scare me, Carly, I'm not going anywhere" Jade said coldly but then Carla pulled out a gun.

"You don't get to call the shots, Jade, I do and stop calling me Carly" Carla said seriously. "Let's go"

Beck, Tori, Cat, Andre and Robbie were still in the library but it was nighttime so they decided to leave. they were walking through the hall when they noticed the lights of the main hall were off. "It's so dark, what happened to the lights?" Cat asked and then they heard voices and steps.

"Sh, I think we are not alone" Tori affirmed quietly and Cat immediately got scared.

"What if it's the killer?" Cat asked scared and they looked at each other concernedly, Beck and Andre went ahead and looked around the corner to see if there was a person.

"You're insane" Jade said and their eyes wide opened, Beck and Andre looked at each other surprised and worriedly.

"That's Jade..." Cat whispered.

"You're not exactly normal" Carla responded and Tori covered her mouth, Beck and Andre walked further to see more and they could see two persons walking upstairs so they assumed Jade was taking Carla with her.

"She has Carla, she wants to kill one more person before she leaves... the police made a mistake, she should be in jail" Robbie affirmed and Beck looked down, he wanted to believe she was innocent but after seeing that there was no way to prove that.

"We have to help Carla, we can't let Jade kill her" Tori affirmed. "It's five of us against one, we can overpower her"

"Yes but she is dangerous, we have to be careful, let's go..." Andre said and they all started walking behind them quietly.

Carla took Jade to the theater and locked all the doors. "This is my favorite room in the entire school" She commented and Jade looked at her weirdly. "Why don't you take a seat?"

"Why don't you take that mask off?" Jade asked back coldly.

"But before..." Carla said and aimed the gun at her. "Sit down" She ordered and prepared the gun so Jade did. "Good, now the take cuffs and handcuff yourself" she ordered and Jade laughed with irony.

"Do you think I'm stupid? I'm not gonna handcuff myself and let you kill me" Jade commented and Carla walked up to her.

"Do it" She ordered but Jade folded her arms and raised her eyebrow at her challenging her, all the sudden Carla hit Jade with the gun and she almost fell off the chair, Jade was distracted so Carla quickly handcuffed her, tied her feet and then attached the cuffs to one of the tubes above them, after that she proceeded to pull from the lever which raised the tube and thus made Jade stand up.

"You better ask your questions now" Carla said and Jade stared at her coldly, at that same moment Beck, Tori, Andre, Robbie and Cat arrived to the theater but it was closed so they could only hear their voices.

"You're pathetic" Jade said and the gang tried to hear more.

"Shut up you stupid bitch" Carla responded and they looked at each other confused.

"Why? It's all gonna end here anyway and deep inside you know you're insane" Jade commented and laughed.

"I said shut up, you know nothing about me" Carla exclaimed madly. "You better hurry and ask me what you want to know before it's too late"

"It doesn't sound like Carla is scared" Andre whispered.

"We need to see what's happening in there" Tori said.

"The doors have no windows" Robbie said and then Beck looked up.

"Look, there... there are windows up there" Beck informed. "Cat, I'm gonna put you up so you can see what's happening, okay?" He said and she nodded, Beck and Andre both raised Cat and she managed to look through the slim window, as soon as she saw what was going on her eyes wide opened and she told her friends to put her down again.

"What did you see?" Tori asked quietly.

"Jade is not doing anything, she's tied" Cat informed surprised.

"What?" They all asked confused.

"Cat, are you sure?" Beck questioned.

"Yes, I could see Jade had her arms up above her head and her feet are tied too, she has some blood on her nose and Carla is standing in front of her" Cat explained and they all looked at each other concernedly but then decided to go back to the door to hear more, everything was so confusing.

"Why?" Jade questioned coldly.

"Why what? Why did I kill Meredith, Sinjin, Burf and Anne and made everyone believe it had been you?" She asked back and Jade nodded. "That's quite a long story but we got time" she said.

"I've always thought you are a bitch, you know? But for some reason you're popular, you are friends with the coolest people in this school, you date the hottest boy and teachers think you're great, why? You're nothing special" Carla commented. "You're a normal plain average girl but you have everything I've always wanted and you don't deserve it, you don't deserve any of that"

"What?" Jade questioned confused.

"You know what I'm talking about, don't pretend you don't" Carla said upset. "Anyway, I needed to get rid of you, I needed everyone to despite you and the only thing I could think of was that, it was perfect, I never really liked Meredith anyway so one day I told her I would show her something and god, it was so easy, she didn't even fight back that much... I sliced her throat and left her in the closet" She confessed chuckling and the gang looked at each other shocked by all the things they were hearing.

"I saw you threatening Sinjin so I broke into your house a couple of days later while you spent the day with Beck and stole your necklace and some hair from your brush, then one night I showed up at school and Sinjin thought I was flirting with him" Carla commented laughing. "We made out, I got him to lay down on the floor and killed him, it was so easy but then Burf showed up and I had to kill him too, he almost broke my neck"

"What the..?" Tori whispered as they listened.

"And then Anne, sweet slutty Anne, she always flirted with Beck and she was a slut so she had it coming, it was a little harder than with Meredith but I managed" Carla said proudly. "And look at this, do you like my tattoo?" she asked as she showed Jade her tattoo. "It's just like yours, it's hard to tell the difference but mine wil disappear son because it's henna, I purposefully showed it on camera because I knew it would be the final proof to send you to jail"

They all felt so guilty after hearing Carla, they couldn't believe they had actually sent Jade to prison and blamed her for the murders, everything seemed so set up after hearing it from the actual killer.

"Everything was going swell, you were in prison but then they got you out, however, things were still going perfectly, your friends started hating you and that's when I showed up, you've always been seven and without you around I could fill that spot" Carla said. "Now your friends are my friends and Beck..."

"Please, Beck could never date you, trust me, I know him" Jade affirmed.

"Shut up, that's not true" Carla said angrily.

"You're ridiculously dumb, Carla, Beck is not into girls like you" Jade said almost making fun of her.

"I said shut up!" Carla exclaimed madly and slapped her."My plan was working well until you were found innocent, that's when Beck started doubting..." she said. "It's all your fault, if you were in prison things would be fine, I'm sure Beck would've fallen in love with me"

"You're crazy" Jade said seriously.

"No but you're right, maybe even if you were in prison he would still think about you" Carla said and Jade looked at her confused, she wasn't making any sense. "I was so happy when you said you would leave the school because then I would be free to make him love me but then... things changed"

"What do you mean things changed? I'm moving out of state, Carla, do whatever you want, I don't care" Jade lied. "You can keep my friends and you can keep Beck, I'll just go home and then move to another state away from everyone so you can live my life" she said trying to convince her.

"You're not going anywhere and please, do you think I'm stupid? If I let you walk out of this room I'd go straight to prison" Carla affirmed. "No, this is not about where you are, Jade, don't you get it?"

"What are you talking about? You're rambling" Jade said confused.

"I kissed Beck..." Carla informed and Jade tried to look like she didn't care. "But he rejected me and it's all your fault" she affirmed angrily.

"How is that my fault? He doesn't like you, period" Jade responded coldly.

"No, things are not like that, he said I'm beautiful, It's not about me, it's about you" Carla affirmed. "Beck can't love me because you're in his head, he said it to me... as long as you're there, there's always gonna be a connection between you two" she said and Jade looked at her nervously. "Do you get it now? It doesn't matter if you move to another state or to another country or to another fucking planet, as long as you're alive he will never be able to love me"

Beck and everyone else looked at each other worriedly because Carla was actually insane, she was dangerous and she had Jade. "No, that's not true...If I leave maybe you can get him to like you" Jade said trying to gain time. "Listen, now he is confused and he is not one hundred percent sure I'm innocent so he will eventually stop loving me because the doubt is stronger BUT if I appear dead, then it'll be obvious I wasn't the killer and he'll feel guilty for not believing me and he will spend every second of the rest of his life remembering what we had before he betrayed me and he will never love you" Jade affirmed. "Wouldn't it be better if I left now? Everyone here thinks I'm a killer, you'll be free to bitch about me all you want and I'm sure he'll end up loving you more than he ever loved me" She was desperately trying to convince Carla and she was thinking about all the things Jade was telling her.

"She's good; I think she's convincing her…" Andre commented quietly as they listened through the door.

"Don't screw with me, Jade, it's not gonna work" Carla exclaimed. "I know what I have to do in order to get all I've ever wanted, I'm sorry but you cannot live anymore..."

"No..." Jade shook her head nervously because she could see Carla was actually gonna do it. "Carla, think about it, please, if I die now you won't get what you want"

"I told you, it's not about your reputation, as long as you are alive Beck won't be able to love me, therefore I have to kill you"

* * *

 **Please review :) xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**ENDING A**

 **CHAPTER TWO**

Next morning Beck was awakened by his alarm and he got ready for school, he really didn't feel like going but he had to do it, especially because it would help him get used to being in the school without Jade.

He bought a cup of coffee and drove to Hollywood Arts, he arrived quite early but when he got there his friends were already inside. "Hey Beck!" Tori said nicely as he walked up to them.

"Hey" He responded.

"Are you still sad because Jade is leaving?" Cat questioned sadly and he sighed but didn't respond.

"Speaking of Jade, her car is still in the parking lot" Robbie commented.

"I guess she arrived early" Tori said and they nodded. "Well, let's go to the classroom" They all walked towards Sikowitz's classroom like they did every morning and when they were about to enter they realized there was someone inside.

They entered the classroom and saw a girl seated on one of the chairs, she was facing the other side but they knew the hair and the clothes, they knew it was Jade so they looked at each other and Cat decided to say something. "Hey Jade" she said nicely but Jade didn't respond.

"Jade, aren't you supposed to be leaving the school? Why did you come to class? Did you change your mind?" Beck questioned hopefully but Jade remained quiet, she didn't even move so they looked at each other a little confused because she wasn't responding.

Beck decided to talk to her face to face and maybe fix their problems, he really didn't want to lose her and he was gonna do anything to stop her from leaving so he walked towards her but as soon as he saw her face he fell back and covered his mouth in shock. "Oh my god" Beck said completely appalled by what he was seeing.

The rest of them immediately looked at her and covered their mouths as well, Cat started crying and Tori hugged Andre, it was so horrible that they couldn't believe it was real. Jade's head was a little leaned towards a side and her throat had been slit but her eyes were open starring into space, there was some blood on her nose and on her mouth qnd the words "fucking whore" had been carved in her skin on her forehead and cheek; there was a lot of blood on her chest and stomach from stabbing, it was obvious she'd been stabbed several times and set on the chair to look normal from behind but she was dead.

"Oh my god, oh my god…Jade, no!" Beck couldn't even manage to assimilate what he was seeing; none of them could believe that Jade, the same girl they'd known for years, had been brutally murdered.

"Andre, she's, she's dead, ANDRE SHE IS DEAD" Tori screamed in shock and then Sikowitz entered the classroom, he didn't understand why they were all freaking out at first but as soon as he walked closer to Jade's corpse he understood everything and he was just as shocked.

"Oh god" He said in shock and took a few seconds to assimilate what he had to do. "Okay, guys, you have to go…come on, let's go" He said and started pushing them out of the classroom, Tori and Cat couldn't stop crying and Andre and Robbie were just really confused, they couldn't quite understand Jade was dead. "Beck, come on…" He said but Beck was on his knees in front of Jade with endless tears running down his face, he was looking into her eyes but seeing nothing, the light that used to be in them was gone and so was her life. Jade West did not exist anymore.

"Jade, come on…talk, please" Beck said as he held her lifeless hands which had been put on her low belly one on top of the other. "Tell me you're not dead, you can't be dead" He said as he cried his eyes out. "Tell me; tell me something you like…" He said smiling at her and Sikowitz looked down sadly. "Please, Jade, I beg you… tell me, please respond, JADE PLEASE RESPOND, RESPOND!" Beck screamed desperately but it was useless.

"Beck, come on…" Sikowitz said as he tried to make him stand up but he refused to move away from her.

"Jade, please say something…" Beck begged and broke out crying even more, Sikowitz made him stand up and walked out of the classroom with him so they could go somewhere else and call the cops.

"How unfortunate…" Sikowitz said sadly once they were in the main hall, the gang was sitting on the stairs still sobbing quietly and trying to assimilate what they'd seen. "The police are coming so they can take the body to the morgue and see if there's any evidence to catch the killer, also, I called her parents and left a message with the maid….they'll probably come later"

"Jade is not dead, she can't be dead" Beck said still in denial and covered his face before breaking out crying again. "SHE CAN'T! NO!"

"Beck, she is…there is no way she could be alive" Andre said sadly. "We have to accept it"

"Poor Jade, she must've suffered a lot…all the stabbing and the throat slicing, god" Tori said mortified still crying but trying to be strong.

"Well, at least now we know she wasn't the killer" Robbie commented and they all turned to him, with all the situation they hadn't been able to assimilate that fact but after he pointed it out, they just felt worse.

"Yes, you're right…we were all horribly unfair to Jade and now she's dead so there's no going back, we can't even apologize" Andre added sadly.

"Oh my god, I feel so bad now" Tori said. "How could we accuse Jade? We are horrible friends"

"Yes, we are…we are the bad people here but we are not dead, are we? She is the one in that room, she is the one who got killed" Beck said madly. "It should be me, not her…She didn't deserve it, she didn't deserve any of this, including what we did to her"

"Yes but there's nothing we can do to change this, Beck, Jade won't come back to life no matter what we do" Robbie affirmed and Beck looked down crying, it was true, no matter how much they regretted or apologized, Jade was dead and nothing could change that.

Beck stood up and decided to go back to the classroom to be with Jade. "Beck, you can't go back in there, it's not healthy for you" Sikowitz affirmed but Beck didn't even stop walking. "Beck! BECK, god, this boy…" He said annoyed when Beck was gone.

"Let him, Sikowitz, he needs to make himself to the idea that she's dead" Andre affirmed.

"But he can't be in the crime scene, the cops could imagine things" Sikowitz commented; Beck entered the classroom and simply sat down in front of Jade, he looked at her and tried to find the slightest sign of life, he desperately wanted her to blink or move or smile but he knew that wasn't going to happen now or ever.

"Jade…" He said sadly and sighed. "You told me that when someone else got killed I would regret not believing you, remember?" He asked the corpse. "You were right, you have no idea how much I regret right now but why did it have to be you, Jade? Don't die, please, don't leave me" He said crying his eyes out.

After a few minutes Beck finally stopped crying and simply stared at her, the words the killer had carved on her skin made him so angry because it was unnecessary to do that, she was probably dead when they did it. He was thinking about all that when he suddenly heard a notification noise and when he started looking for it, he saw Jade's phone on the floor in the corner of the room so he walked up to it and grabbed it.

He was about to check it but then he heard cops coming so he turned the phone off and put it in his pocket. "You can't be here, please exit the room now" One of the agents ordered and Beck did, when he went back to the main hall Jade's parents were entering the school.

"What happened? Where is Jade? The maid told us that something happened, where is she?" Jade's mother questioned, Jade's friends looked at each other and then at Beck, who only looked down so Evelyn and Richard started shaking their heads.

"She is not…right? WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?" Richard questioned anxiously.

"Listen, Mr. West…"Sikowitz began but he didn't know how to tell him Jade was dead. "You have to be strong"

"MOVE OUT OF MY WAY" Richard responded madly and he and Evelyn started making their way to the classroom because that's where everyone was coming from. Jade's body had been put on the floor and covered with a white sheet but they uncovered the top area to take the pictures so when Jade's parents entered the classroom they immediately stepped back shocked.

"OH MY GOD!" Evelyn exclaimed shocked as she broke out crying into her husband's chest, he covered his mouth shocked as he stared at his daughter's lifeless body on the floor.

"No, my baby, NO, NO, NO!" Evelyn cried desperately and tried to get closer to her but the cops stopped them.

"Get out now" The commander ordered, Richard usually never followed orders but he was so overwhelmed that he unconsciously walked out of the room taking Evelyn with him.

A few days later it was finally time to bury Jade so everyone reunited at the cemetery to say goodbye one last time. Everything felt so surreal for everyone, especially for Jade's parents and friends.

"Today, we have to say goodbye to a beautiful young woman who unfortunately left us before her time but we don't have to be sad, we have to be happy because she is now living in our lord's paradise" The priest said and Jade's parents closed their eyes sadly while sobbing quietly, especially Jade's mom, she hadn't been able to stop crying since the day they found out Jade was dead.

Beck, the rest of the gang, Carla, some teachers of Hollywood Arts and some of Jade's relatives were at the burial as well, all dressed in black and some wearing sunglasses. The priest said some more things before they finally put the coffin in the hole and Jade's mother threw a white rose in it as well before she broke out crying into Richard's embrace.

"I'm sorry for your loss" Lane said to Jade's parents as he walked by them. The burial was almost over and Jade's parents were standing by the grave while everyone gave them their condolences.

"I'm so sorry" Carla said faking sadness and Jade's mother nodded, she didn't really know who Carla was so she didn't care.

About an hour later most of the attendants had already left and only Jade's friends hadn't given condolences so they walked by Jade's parents but before they could say anything, Richard spoke. "What are you doing here? You are a bunch of hypocrites"

"We are really sorry that Jade died" Tori said sincerely.

"You weren't even her friends" Evelyn affirmed madly. "And you" she said to Beck. "You didn't deserve Jade, you betrayed her in the lowest way so don't come here with your fake tears"

"I'm sorry about everything" Beck responded sadly.

"It's too late now, isn't it?" Richard asked. "Jade is dead, look at her…My daughter is in that hole and she is never getting out" He said angrily with tears in his eyes and Beck looked down. "Goodbye"

* * *

 **I KNOW YOU ALL HATE ME NOW, i hate me too tbh, it was so hard to write this sigh :(**

 **This is like the first time i actually kill Jade in a story and i did not like it but anyway, i hope you enjoyed the chapter (I know you didn't but...yeah, you know what i mean).**

 **Don't forget to REVIEW guys.**

 **The next chapter will be the second chapter of ending B.**


	11. Chapter 11

**ENDING B**

 **PART TWO**

"I told you, as long as you are alive Beck won't be able to love me... therefore I have to kill you" Carla said and Beck's eyes wide opened in fear just like Jade's, he felt so guilty because Jade was about to get killed because of him. "I'm sure that once you're dead, that magical connection will break and he will be free to fall in love with me"

"We have to stop her" Tori whispered worriedly. "She can't kill Jade"

"If we let her know that we are here, she is gonna kill her faster... we need a plan" Beck said.

"Carla, please, you don't have to do this, it's stupid and it's not gonna work... if you kill me you'll get your one way ticket to prison" Jade affirmed.

"No, that's not gonna happen, once you're dead I'm gonna replace you but I'll be better because I do appreciate everything in your life unlike you" Carla said.

"What you don't understand is that even if you kill me, no matter what you do, no matter how hard you try, you're NEVER gonna be me" Jade affirmed coldly and Carla stared at her full of rage. "Beck will never love you as much as he loves me" she said, she knew she wouldn't be able to convince her so she decided to stop being nice.

"Shut up! shut up you dumb bitch, you're gonna die right here" Carla exclaimed and pulled out a knife.

"Go ahead, kill me" Jade dared. "You know that what I'm saying is true, you're a pathetic wannabe"

"Yes, I'm gonna kill you but it won't be so easy, you're gonna die in so much pain" Carla affirmed and started playing with the knife around her. Meanwhile Beck and Andre were holding Cat up so she could see what was going on as Tori and Robbie searched the keys to open the doors.

"Let's see, let's see...I've read that bleeding out is a painful death, wanna try it?" Carla asked.

"Go to hell" Jade responded coldly and Carla pushed the knife into her stomach, Cat immediately covered her mouth and looked Beck and Andre with tears in her eyes.

"You'll get there first" Carla said and pulled the knife out, Cat couldn't take it anymore so she told them to get her down.

"Oh my god, oh my god..." Cat said with tears running down her face.

"What happened? Cat, what happened?" Beck questioned anxiously.

"She... she...she stabbed Jade" Cat informed and Beck felt a fear he'd never felt before.

"Oh no..." He said, he wanted to start punching the door but he didn't want to make Carla finish Jade quickly.

"What does it feel to bleed out?" Carla asked curiously. "Is it true that it's painful?"

Jade couldn't even talk; she wanted to save her energy in case someone came to help her. "Where the hell are Tori and Robbie with the keys?" Beck asked. "Cat, I need you to keep watching, okay? Tell us how's Jade" he ordered and Cat nodded, Andre managed to raise her by himself and she looked through the window.

"She is still hanged and Carla is sitting in front of her with a bloody knife" Cat informed. "There's a lot of blood on Jade's stomach..."

"But is she alive? Can you tell if she is awake?" Beck questioned worriedly.

"Yes... she is still awake but she looks really weak, it seems she's about to pass out" Cat informed and Beck closed his eyes in frustration, it had been already several minutes since Jade had been stabbed and they still couldn't open the door.

"Call the police and an ambulance right now" Andre suggested and Beck nodded.

"Yes, of course, what were we thinking? We should have done this since we found out they were here" Beck said and pulled out a phone.

"Jade, can you still hear and see me?" Carla asked but Jade heard noises like they were away and saw things blurry. She just felt worse as seconds went on and she was sure she was gonna die right there.

Beck couldn't take it anymore; he knew he had to do something before Jade died so he started knocking on the door. "Carla, I know you're there, please open the door" Beck said trying to sound nice.

"Beck? What are you doing here?" She asked nervously.

"I was at the library reading and when I walked by I heard your voice" He lied. "I want to see you"

"No, you're lying... you know what happened, don't you?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" He questioned confused.

"Ummm nothing" She said.

"Come on, open the door, please" He demanded sweetly.

"Beck, what would you do if Jade died?" Carla asked him and Beck closed his eyes worriedly but he knew he had to be smart.

"Well, I don't want her to die but I've been thinking about what you said and you're right, she is a murderer so I'm glad she is leaving" Beck commented.

"That's not what I asked, what would you do if she died?" Carla asked again.

"What do you want me to do? Nothing, I guess I'd be sorry but we all get what we deserve in life" He said and she smiled.

"Yes, that's exactly what I think" Carla said and then Robbie and Tori arrived.

"We didn't find them" Tori whispered and Beck exhaled disappointedly.

"Why don't you open the door? I feel like talking to someone I trust" He said and she smiled even more.

"You trust me?" She questioned gladly.

"Of course, in fact... it's more than that, I've been thinking about the time we kissed and it just felt...right, I don't know how to explain it but it made me feel good" He lied.

"It made me feel good too" She said.

"Come on, open the door, I am dying to see you" He insisted.

"Beck, I did something bad... but it was necessary, she was gonna walk away with the crimes and I couldn't let that happen, it wasn't fair" Carla lied.

"What did you do?" Beck asked pretending to be confused.

"I killed Jade" Carla confessed and Beck exhaled trying to come up with a nice answer without sounding affected.

"Okay... okay, relax, don't panic, she killed four people so she deserved it" Beck lied. "Is she actually dead?"

"I think so... I don't know, she is not moving" Carla informed and he took a deep breath trying to control the fear he felt. "I should make sure she's dead, if she is alive she'll tell on me… I have to finish her"

"No!" Beck said and she stared at the door confused. "Carla, I need you to open the door, we need to get rid of her body…if she's not moving then she's probably dead, no need to get more blood on your hands" Beck said.

"I'm scared" Carla said pretending to be sorry.

"It's okay, baby, we are gonna get out of this together but I need you to open the door" Beck insisted and Carla thought about it, she was a little confused but hearing his words made her trust him so she agreed.

Carla unlocked the door and Beck immediately pushed it open, the first thing he saw when he opened the door was Jade's unconscious body hanging from a tube and a lot of blood on her clothes. "Jade!" Beck said worriedly and walked up to her followed by the rest of them.

Carla was so confused at first but then she understood it had been a trick. "You lied to me" she said upset and stood behind Jade. "You are a liar... you only wanted to see her, right?"

"Yes, get away from her, you fucking psychopath" Beck ordered but she pulled Jade's head back and put the knife to her throat. "No, no... Don't do it, please, don't do it"

"She might still be alive but that won't last much longer" Carla affirmed and tried to slice her throat but right when she was gonna do it a lot of cops arrived.

"Drop the weapon" One of them shouted and Carla started panicking, she knew there was no way out but she didn't want to let Jade live so she got ready to slice her throat but Tori pushed her to the side and grabbed the knife from her hand.

"NO!" Carla screamed madly as Tori, Beck and the rest of them focused on Jade.

"Is she still alive?" Andre questioned as he untied her feet and Robbie put her down. Beck grabbed her in his arms so she wouldn't fall and set her on the floor carefully but he didn't know what to do, she seemed dead to him.

"I don't know" Beck said scared. "Jade, Jade, wake up, it's okay, you're fine... Please, come on" He said, she wasn't completely unconscious so she opened her eyes a little and he smiled relieved but she didn't look well. "Jade, look at me, look at me, everything is gonna be okay" He affirmed but she wasn't looking at him, she wasn't really looking at anything and it broke Beck's heart to see her like that, she was dying.

"Move" The paramedics ordered as they walked into the theater and immediately started attending Jade.

"Save her, please" Beck begged as they took her to the ambulance.

"She is gonna die" Carla said happily and started laughing. "They won't save her, you better say goodbye"

"Shut the fuck up" Beck said angrily and tried to grab her but the cops held him back.

"She deserved to die like that" Carla affirmed. "Everyone would be better off without her"

"Everyone will be better off without you" Beck responded and her smile dropped. "Jade was right in everything she said, you're pathetic, you were trying to replace her? Please, you're no match for Jade" he affirmed and left.

"Is she gonna be okay? Please tell me she is gonna live" Beck begged as he walked to the ambulance but the paramedic only looked down...

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the chap, guys!**

 **Don't forget to review! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**ENDING A**

 **PART THREE**

Later that day they went to Tori's house and simply sat down on the couches just like they'd done back when Meredith was murdered but this time Jade wasn't there and she would never be again. "I can't believe we just buried Jade" Tori commented sadly.

"I wish we could go back in time and undo all the mistakes we made, maybe then Jade would be alive" Andre added.

"But we can't do that" Robbie responded.

"This was our fault" Beck affirmed.

"Beck, Jade was a target…the killer probably wasn't happy about her getting released from prison and that's why they killed her, now it's obvious that this whole thing was planned, someone wanted her out of the way" Andre commented.

"Yes but it's still our fault, remember the last day we saw her?" Beck asked and they nodded. "The killer was probably with her while we were at the school; her car was in the parking lot for a reason…"

"True, she was there that night but" Andre started but Beck cut him off.

"But we refused to go look for her, maybe if we'd stayed or tried to find her, Jade would still be alive" Beck affirmed, guilt dripping from his voice. "I should've gone, I should've saved her…"He said with lots of tears streaming down his face and they all looked down feeling worse than before. Beck was right, if they hadn't been so stupid to think Jade was dangerous they would have been able to save her.

Days and weeks went by but everything remained the same, they were all sad and nothing was the same without Jade, Beck always went to her grave after school and talked to her, sometimes he cried and stayed there until it was nighttime; About three weeks later the gang was seated on a table at lunch but they weren't saying anything, they weren't even eating they were just looking down and remembering the days when Jade was around. "Hey guys!" Carla said casually as she sat down in their table.

"Hi" Tori responded nicely. Carla had been able to get what she wanted, she hanged out with them and they started to include her more in their circle but Beck wasn't interested in her, he couldn't stop thinking about Jade.

"Are you guys still sad about Jade?" Carla asked sadly because none of them was talking.

"Yes, I'm still not used to the idea that she will never come back" Cat responded with a couple of tears streaming down her cheeks and sighed.

"I know, me neither, it's crazy…" Carla said. "But we have to go on with our lives; hopefully the killings will stop now"

"Why? Because Jade is dead? She was obviously not the killer" Beck affirmed upset.

"I know, I feel so bad for blaming her but there's nothing we can do to change the past" Carla lied. "About the killings, I said it because it's been a month and nothing has happened, that's why I think they're over"

"True" Robbie added.

"I wish they had stopped before, Jade shouldn't have died… The last victim should've been me, she didn't deserve it" Beck said angrily and sadly, Carla rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Beck, this is unhealthy… You can't keep fantasizing about a dead person, let her go!" Carla exclaimed.

"Carla is right, Beck, we all need to move on, especially you…maybe Jade's soul can't rest in peace because we keep dragging her back with our thoughts" Tori commented.

"Exactly, please…at least try" Carla said and Beck sighed.

"Alright, I'll try but only because I don't want her to suffer…wherever she is"

More time went by and things slowly went back to normality, the gang stopped feeling sad all the time and Beck was trying his hardest to get over Jade. At that point Carla was really happy because she had, in a way, replaced Jade or at least filled her spot so she felt victorious; she was even getting closer and closer to Beck, at first she pretended to just want his friendship and listened to him talk about Jade for hours so he enjoyed her company until one day they eventually kissed.

After that Beck felt really confused, he didn't love her but he was lonely and she was basically begging for his love so they started going out more and more until it became a relationship, he never asked her to be his girlfriend but it was something she assumed so he simply went with it. "Hey guys" Tori said sweetly as she walked up to Beck and Carla, who were standing by Beck's locker.

"Hey" Carla responded nicely.

"I see you two are officially dating, right?" Tori asked and Carla nodded, Beck didn't say or do anything he simply stood there.

"We didn't plan it but it happened" Carla commented. It had been six months since Jade's burial and things were going wonderfully for Carla.

"I'm happy for you, you two look great together" Tori complimented.

"Aww thank you, Tori, you're such a good friend" Carla responded and Beck sighed; Carla was the complete opposite of Jade and Beck didn't know if he liked that about her or not, he'd always loved Jade's rebellious side and Carla made things too easy for him but he was lonely so he enjoyed having someone.

"Hey, we are gonna go to the movies, would you guys like to come?" Tori asked.

"Sure" Beck responded.

"But could it be at night? I have something to do after school" Carla commented.

"Oh yes, sure so maybe we could wait for you in my house, do you like that idea?" Tori asked.

"Yes, absolutely, thanks!" Carla responded. After school Tori, Beck, Andre, Cat and Robbie went to Tori's house to wait for Carla so they could go to the movies later.

"So what do we do now?" Tori asked.

"Let's play Twister" Cat suggested and they thought about it.

"Yes, that sounds fun, I'll go get it" Tori said and went to her room for the game, she came back and everyone got ready to play; they took off their shoes but when Beck dropped his jacket a phone fell off the pocket so he grabbed it confused but then he remembered that the day they'd found Jade's corpse he'd put her phone in his pocket so he looked down. "What is it, Beck?" Tori questioned.

"It's Jade's phone" Beck informed and they looked at him confused. "The day we found her I saw it and I kept it but I hadn't worn this jacket in months, I completely forgot I had it"

"Why does it matter now? Just throw it away, Beck" Robbie suggested but Beck turned it on instead, he connected it to his charger because it had low battery and then sat down on the couch, he was curious to see if Jade had deleted their pictures together after they broke up so he opened her gallery.

"Beck, don't do this…if you start looking at her pictures you'll get sad" Tori affirmed but he didn't listen and continued scrolling through her camera roll, he smiled when he saw that Jade'd kept their photos and sighed while remembering how much fun they'd had when they were together.

Beck kept scrolling until he finished and then saw that the last thing on Jade's camera roll was a video, it was really long but the image was black so he got curious and pressed play.

"What is it, Beck?" Andre asked but Beck couldn't hear anything so he turned up the volume, the image was black but they could hear noises.

" _Why?"_ Jade asked and they looked at each other because they had no idea what that video was. _"Why did I kill Meredith, Sinjin, Burf and Anne and framed you for it?"_ They immediately recognized Carla's voice and their eyes wide opened.

"What did she just say?" Tori asked, they continued hearing Carla talk about how much she hated Jade and wanted she had and they couldn't believe it.

" _so I figured I needed to get you out of the way, and I killed Meredith, she was such an idiot, it was so easy she didn't even fight_ " Carla confessed and they looked at each other shocked, they heard her confession about all the murders as they shook their heads madly, they couldn't believe Carla was a killer " _everything was going so well…You got arrested, your friends started hating you and that's when I came…now, they're my friends, I got what I wanted, well…almost, Beck, he rejected me…"_

" _Beck doesn't like girls like you, no offense"_ Jade said and Beck nodded a little. " _It's not about me, the problem is YOU, Beck told me that, he said that there is a connection between you two and as long as you are there, that connection will not let him love me, as long as you are alive Beck won't be able to love me therefore I have to kill you"_

Beck remembered telling her that but he never imagined she would take it so literally. "Oh my god" Beck said and covered his mouth shocked, he felt so guilty after hearing that, especially because her plan had worked after all. She managed to replace Jade's spot.

" _What you don't understand is that no matter how hard you try, you're NEVER gonna be me"_ Jade said and they all nodded, after hearing Carla's confession they felt so angry and hated her so much.

" _That's it, Jade, you're gonna die"_ Carla affirmed and they heard movement. " _I would use the gun but that'd be too easy, you deserve to suffer"_

" _Stay away from me you fucking psycho"_ Jade ordered, they couldn't see anything but they could hear it all.

" _Ah_!" They heard Jade's scream and saw movement, the camera moved really fast so it was obvious her phone had fallen off and landed in the corner of the room, they had a better view that way but they could only see their feet and the chairs.

" _You fucking bitch, you're the reason Beck doesn't love me but that will change after today"_ Carla said, they could see their feet walking around the classroom and the further they got the more they could see.

" _Beck will never love you, you're pathetic_ " Jade affirmed and they saw Carla running towards her, they both fell but Jade managed to get on top of Carla and keep her arms under control for a while but then Carla tried to hit her with the knife she had so Jade got distracted and she used that chance to get on top of her.

" _Noooooo_!" Jade screamed scared as she tried her hardest to keep the knife away from her body because Carla was trying to stab her but after about a minute of fighting she finally stabbed her in the stomach. " _Ah…ah…"_ Jade immediately felt it and Carla smiled.

The gang could see that because they were on the floor and not so close to the camera so they saw it all and they couldn't believe it. Jade was alive after the first stab and tried to defend herself but she was very weak so she couldn't do a lot and Carla continued stabbing her several times. " _DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE!"_ Carla screamed madly as she stabbed Jade nonstop, after three stabs Jade stopped moving but she didn't care, she continued stabbing her until she got tired.

"Oh my god" Cat was crying while watching it and the rest of them were simply appalled. By the time Carla finished stabbing her she was all covered in blood and then she started laughing hysterically.

"Jade? Are you still alive? Why are you looking at me?" Carla asked smiling as she stroked Jade's hair and then proceeded to slice her throat so Cat closed her eyes because that was too hard to see.

"God…" Beck whispered shocked.

" _And the final touch_ …" Carla said and calmly started cutting Jade's skin to write the words, she wrote "fucking" on her forehead and "whore" on her cheek; it took her about five minutes and then she took a deep breath. " _See? I told you I would kill you but you didn't want to believe me_ " she commented and chuckled as she stood up, then she simply started dragging Jade's body and grabbed it in her arms to put it on the chair. " _Perfect_!" Carla said once she'd set Jade on the chair and then simply sat down on the stage to clean her face. " _They say dead people are still conscious as long as their eyes are open so I hope you're conscious, Jade, I hope you know you're dead, you deserve to suffer as much as possible"_

"She is so sick, oh my god" Tori said still in shock.

Carla continued talking to Jade's corpse about her plans of replacing her and when she was done cleaning herself and the blood on the floor, she simply stood up and left. The video went on for a few more minutes but then it stopped, probably because she had no storage left so they simply put the phone down and took a breath trying to assimilate it.

"I can't believe this, oh my god, we've been hanging out with our REAL friend's killer, from the beginning…we betrayed Jade because of Carla and she ended up losing her life because of us" Tori affirmed with lots of tears streaming down her face, Beck couldn't even manage to speak, he felt so powerless, so angry, so sad and so frustrated that he felt he was going to explode.

"I'm gonna kill her, she will pay" Beck simply said.

"No, Beck, she has to go to prison…" Andre responded.

"Carla killed Jade because of me, she killed her because I told her there was a connection between us… and at the end of the day, she got what she wanted, god how I wish I could go back in time and undo all my mistakes, I'd do anything to bring Jade back to life, even if she left…I wish she were alive, that's all I want" Beck said as he broke out crying, he felt so unbelievable guilty and he was.

All the sudden Carla walked into the house and they all immediately turned to her. "Hey guys" She said nicely and walked towards them but they didn't know how to react. "Hey babe" She said sweetly and kissed Beck's lips but then she noticed the look in everyone's eyes. "What's going on?"

Beck stood up and so she did too, he simply stared at her for a few seconds so she smiled at him but then he suddenly put his hands around her neck and pushed her all the way back until he pinned her against the wall while strangling her. "YOU KILLED HER, YOU FUCKING PSYCHO I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" He screamed madly with tears all over his face as he tried to strangle her.

"Beck, stop, Beck!" Tori said as she and the rest of the gang tried to get him away from Carla but he was strong and the hatred he felt made him stronger, he wanted to kill Carla and he wanted to kill himself too because he had caused Jade's death in a way.

Carla was trying to get him off her as well but she couldn't breathe. "DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE!" Beck screamed as he remembered her stabbing Jade but before he could finish Carla Tori's dad pulled him away and she immediately collapsed on the floor.

"Beck, what the hell…?" Tori's dad questioned and then checked to see if Carla was okay but Beck was so lost in revenge that he didn't care about going to jail, he just wanted to make her pay. Carla passed out but she was alive so Tori's dad exhaled in relief. "You're in so much trouble" He said to Beck.

"No, dad, you don't understand, Carla killed Jade…she killed everyone, she deserves to die" Tori affirmed.

"What?" Her father questioned shocked.

"Yes, she did it and tried to frame Jade for it but when they released her she decided to kill her too" Andre responded upset. "This fucking whore is a murderer"

"Oh god" He said surprised and then turned to Beck, who was crying into his hands, he felt so much rage towards everything, especially himself. "Beck, I understand what you must be feeling but you can't kill her, listen I won't arrest you but you need to calm down"

"You need to arrest her" Cat affirmed and he nodded. "We have her confession and one of the murders on tape"

"I will, don't worry… she is never getting out of jail"

Carla indeed got arrested and the jury gave her a penalty of 35 years in prison with the corresponding mental treatment but even after they sentenced her, Beck couldn't rest, he couldn't stop feeling angst and anger and sadness every day of his life.

Jade's parents were glad that the police had their daughter's murderer but they were still dealing with her death and so was Beck, he thought that after all that time he was finally over it but after finding out the truth everything felt so fresh that he couldn't simply forget about it.

Jade's death was something Beck would always have to deal with because even if he hadn't killed her, he had caused it in a way and he had betrayed her, he felt guilty and every day he wondered if maybe, just maybe… If he had believed her, if he had tried harder, if he hadn't been so stupid, he wondered if maybe, JUST MAYBE then Jade would still be alive….

* * *

 **And the end :(**

 **Sigh i know it's sad but i hope you enjoyed it!**

 **The next update will be the last chapter of the other ending :)**

 **Don't forget to review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**ENDING B**

 **PART THREE**

"Is she gonna live?" Beck asked worriedly and the paramedic looked down.

"I'm sorry, son" He said sadly and Beck felt the fear running through his body. "It was too late..." He informed and walked away, the rest of the gang arrived as the paramedic left and they saw Beck standing there like a statue.

"Beck, what happened?" Tori asked but Beck didn't respond, he walked towards the back of the ambulance so they followed him and then they all saw a white sheet covering the body, as soon as Beck saw that he felt his whole world had crashed down.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" Beck said with tears running down his face while shaking his head in denial. "No, she can't be dead, no..." Cat started crying as well and Tori, Andre and Robbie looked at each other sadly.

"She died because of me, Carla killed her because of me... god" Beck said feeling extremely guilty and crying his eyes out as he slowly got in the ambulance to see her one last time. "I'm so sorry, Jade, you shouldn't be here... it's not fair, please don't leave me, please wake up, you can't be dead" He said to her.

Beck wanted to uncover her face but he couldn't manage, he just couldn't imagine seeing Jade dead but at the same time he needed to see her one last time. "I'm sorry, we couldn't do anything... she was already dead" One of the paramedics said and Beck looked down. "Are you related to her?" He asked and Beck shook his head. "We need to call her relatives; can you give us a number or an address?"

"I think you should call her parents..." Beck said as he wiped his tears away and the paramedic stared at him slightly confused.

"Her parents? I think we should call her husband first" The paramedic said and Beck looked at him confused.

"Husband? She's not married" Beck affirmed. "She was eighteen..."

"What? No, she is thirty nine according to her driver's license" The paramedic informed and Beck and the rest of the gang stared at him really confused.

"What are you talking about? Jade is not thirty nine, she is eighteen" Beck affirmed.

"Jade?" The paramedic asked back. "Oh... you mean the girl who got stabbed in the stomach?" He asked and Beck nodded. "She was taken to the hospital as soon as they got her in the ambulance, this woman is not her, we found her in the parking lot with her throat slit" He explained and Beck just felt so happy, it was like life had come back into his body.

Beck uncovered the body to make sure he was saying the truth and the dead woman indeed wasn't Jade so he couldn't help but smile just like the rest of his friends. "Thank you, thank you so much" Beck said and immediately ran to his car; he needed to get to the hospital.

Beck and the rest of the gang arrived to the hospital almost at the same time as Jade's parents. "What happened to my daughter? Where is she?" Mr. West questioned madly and worriedly when he saw Jade's friends standing in the hall.

"She got stabbed by a psychopath" Tori informed. "We are really sorry that we blamed her for the crimes, it wasn't her... it was Carla"

"Carla? That's the name of the beast that did this to my daughter?" Evelyn asked and they nodded. "Richard, you have to make her rot in jail, you cannot let her walk after this"

"Of course not but first things first, how's Jade?" He asked.

"We don't know, we just got here..." Beck said and then the doctor walked up to them.

"Jade West?" He asked and her parents nodded. "I need you to sign this form allowing us to proceed with the surgery" He said and handed them the form. "The knife got through her intestine and we need to act as soon as possible, besides she lost a lot of blood"

"Do what you must" Jade's dad said as he signed and the doctor nodded. They had to wait for a few hours but then the doctor finally came back. Cat was sleeping on Tori's lap and Andre and Robbie were sleeping on the couches but Tori, Beck and Jade's parents were awake so as soon as they saw the doctor they stood up.

"How is she?" Evelyn asked anxiously.

"It was difficult surgery but things went well and she is stable, she will have to stay in the hospital for at least a week and then she'll need to rest in bed until she is fully recovered but she'll be fine, it's a miracle" The doctor commented and they all smiled gladly.

"Thank god" Beck said happily.

"She will need a lot of medical care while she is recovering, though, I suggest that you hire a nurse" The doctor suggested and they nodded.

"Yes, of course, we'll do everything" Her father affirmed. "Can we see her?"

"She will sleep for the rest of the night but you can see her tomorrow" The doctor informed and left, next morning everyone was still at the hospital so as soon as Jade woke up and was allowed to have visitors her parents went into her room.

"Oh honey, I'm so glad you're okay, your father and I were going insane" Evelyn said and kissed Jade's forehead.

"Don't worry about anything, Jade, that girl will go to jail for all the murders and for the attempt of murder against you" Her father affirmed and she nodded slowly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it just hurts..." Jade informed as she rubbed her stomach slowly.

A few seconds later Beck and the rest of the gang knocked on the door and Mr. West opened it. "Not now, go" He said.

"Please, let us talk to Jade" Beck asked nicely.

"No, she needs to rest" Mr. West said.

"Dad, it's okay..." Jade said and her father sighed not very happy but let them in anyway. "Mom, dad, can you leave us alone?"

"Okay, honey, we'll be right out, we'll go reschedule your trip to New York..." Evelyn said and Jade nodded still feeling pain on her belly, Beck and the rest of them simply stared at Jade ashamedly as she stared back at them coldly for several seconds until Beck finally broke the silence.

"Jade..." Beck began. "I'm sorry" He simply said.

"We all are..." Tori said sincerely.

"We know you're not the killer and we are really sorry for blaming you" Andre said but she remained emotionless.

"We were wrong and we know that we made you go through a bad experience but... we are sorry" Robbie added, Jade remained quiet for a few seconds and then finally spoke.

"Is that it?" Jade asked coldly and they looked at each other not knowing what to say. "Okay, you may leave now" She said.

"Jade, please" Beck exclaimed and she tried to move a little but it was hard. "What's wrong? Do you want me to call the doctor?"

"No" Jade simply said and took breaths to deal with the pain. "I think this is a normal symptom after you get stabbed"

"Jade, what do you want us to do to prove that we are sorry? We'll do anything" Beck affirmed and Jade smiled with irony while shaking her head a little.

"I don't want you to..." Jade stopped to breathe and continued "To do anything, I just want you to leave"

"Jade, please forgive us" Tori insisted.

"If I say I forgive you, will you leave?" She asked and they looked at each other sadly. "Okay, you're forgiven, now get out" She ordered.

"Jade, come on, you have to understand..." Andre said and she looked at him clearly annoyed.

"I HAVE to understand, understand what? That you all assumed I was the killer, called the cops on me, got me arrested and testified against me so I would get either prison for life or death penalty?" She asked and they looked down ashamedly. "I could've gotten killed or locked up for life for crimes I did not commit because you did everything you could to prove I was the killer, are you all seriously asking me to just pretend it never happened?" She questioned clearly upset, she was in still pain but she was just so angry that she didn't care.

"No but we don't want to lose you" Beck affirmed.

"You were willing to 'lose me' a few days ago, just pretend that I was found guilty and sent to jail or that Carla killed me and leave me the hell alone" Jade demanded. "I'm moving away so it should be easy"

"No, that's not what I want" Beck said. "I don't want you to move away, Jade, please"

"I'm not asking you for your permission" Jade informed. "I was supposed to move next week, I don't think that'll be possible now because your new friend almost killed me but I will end up moving anyway"

"She is not our friend" Tori clarified.

"Why not? I bet she'll be a nice replacement for me" Jade said with irony.

"Jade, please stop with the irony, we really mean it when we say we are sorry and that we don't want you to move" Andre affirmed.

"Remember that time you went to the police station to make sure I was in jail? Remember what I told you? I said you would regret and here you are now..." Jade commented. "But whatever, I also said it would be too late and I meant it"

"Jade, we are your friends" Cat said.

"No, you've never been my friends" Jade affirmed. "You confirmed it the day you called the cops on me"

"We didn't, Lane did" Robbie informed.

"But you told him to, makes no difference" Jade responded. "Just go!"

"No, Jade, I'm not leaving until you understand that I'm sorry and that I love you" Beck informed.

"I don't care, listen and listen well, Beck Oliver" Jade exclaimed coldly. "I DO NOT love you anymore; I hate you, I HATE ALL OF YOU, LEAVE! LEAVE NOW, N-"Jade screamed but then her belly started hurting a lot. "Ah... ah...aaah" she said in pain as she held her stomach and they looked at each other worriedly. "Aaaaah"

"Jade..." Cat said scared.

"Call the doctor" Beck ordered and tried to help Jade but she was in so much pain.

"Aaaaaah" Jade cried in pain and tried to breathe.

"Jade, calm down... the doctor's coming" Beck said as he rubbed her back, a few seconds later the doctor rushed into the room and made Jade lay down.

"Easy, easy..." He said. "Jade, you can't get stressed, you know that" He commented as he gave her a shot to reduce the pain.

"I don't want these people here" Jade informed as she tried to breathe normally. "Tell the guards not to let them in again" she ordered and the doctor looked at them.

"You need to go...now" He ordered and they looked at Jade sadly but they had to leave.

"She's still so weak, she looks really pale" Tori commented.

"She almost died yesterday after Carla stabbed her, I think she's actually doing pretty good after what happened" Andre responded.

"Jade hates us" Cat said sadly.

"And she has the right to" Beck added. "God, I can't believe I did this to her"

"It's all Carla's fault, she is insane" Tori affirmed.

"Yes but it was us who betrayed Jade and she is right, if her father hadn't helped her maybe the jury would have found her guilty and god knows what would have happened to her, the crimes were horrible, she might've gotten death penalty or prison for life for something she didn't do and all thanks to us" Beck commented. "If I were her I wouldn't want to see us either"

"Well, that's true... I would be really angry too" Tori confessed. "At least we apologized but she is right to want to move and start over, I'd be really uncomfortable if I stayed around the people who wanted to see me in jail"

"I can't let her go, I can't" Beck said. "I don't know how but I'm gonna convince her, I can't lose her, I just can't"

Two weeks went by and Beck hadn't seen Jade so he was freaking out, her change of school was almost official and he just couldn't take it. Beck couldn't wait anymore and he went to her house.

"You again? Didn't you understand what Jade said at the hospital?" Mr. West questioned coldly when he saw Beck in the living room.

"I need to talk to Jade, please" Beck insisted.

"She is not fully recovered yet and she can't get upset" Richard informed.

"Please, this is the last time, if you let me talk to her now I won't bother her again" Beck affirmed and Richard sighed, he wasn't convinced but he finally agreed to let him talk to Jade.

When Beck opened the door he saw Jade sitting on her bed staring at the window. "Hey" Beck said and she turned to him, Jade rolled her eyes annoyed and he looked down sadly but entered anyway.

"What do you want now?" Jade asked coldly as she slowly stood up.

"Jade, you need to listen to me" Beck said and she sighed.

"Again? You're here to apologize, Beck, the same old story" Jade commented annoyed. "I thought I'd made myself clear when I said I didn't want to see you again"

"You don't mean that, you're saying it because you're angry and you're right but you love me just as much as I love you" Beck affirmed and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Your ego is so big that you cannot realize that what I used to feel for you is dead and buried now" Jade responded. "It was a hard experience to be accused by my own friends and by own boyfriend, it was hard to realize you had been in agreement with the police to arrest me, it was hard to beg you to help me and get ignored, it was hard to see you judging me when I was in jail and it was hard hearing your testimony in court, all those actions just made me realize you never really loved me"

"That's not true, I've always loved you more than anything" Beck affirmed. "I was so afraid when we heard Carla trying to kill you"

"Oh! so if i'd gotten death pentalty it would have been alright but since it was Carla the one who wanted to kill me, you just couldn't take it?" Jade asked chuckling. "That's so hypocritical"

"No, i never wanted to see you dead, i love you, why can't you understand that?" Beck asked.

"Lies, you're a liar" Jade said. "If you had really loved me you would have trusted me, we talked about it the day before I got arrested, remember? You made me swear I wasn't the killer and I did, I did because I thought I could count on you, I did love you but that's in the past"

"Please forgive me, I swear to god I never wanted to see you in jail but I was so confused, I didn't know what to believe after seeing the tattoo and everything else" Beck explained.

"You had a choice and you chose to believe I was the killer and well, there's no going back" Jade said. "Being in jail, even if it was just for a day, wasn't a nice experience, I got beaten and robbed for nothing, you know I hate being overpowered so that just adds to it, then the whole trial thing was exhausting, I was scared, I spent all that time imagining what my life would be like if I got sent to jail or given death penalty, I was afraid and what were you doing? Practicing your testimony to make sure I was found guilty, how could I ever forgive you for that?" She questioned and Beck looked down ashamedly, she was right.

"You have no idea how much I've regretted not trusting you, I never wanted to see you in jail but I also wanted justice, it was complicated, I suffered a lot during that process too" Beck confessed. "And I also hate myself because I almost lost you forever and it was all my fault, the day you got stabbed the paramedic mistook you for another woman and they told me you were dead..." he informed and she looked at him surprised. "When I saw that body with the white sheet on it thinking it was you, I... I lost it, I felt like dying right there, I really did, I just couldn't imagine life without you, I knew I wasn't going to be able to live knowing you were dead and because of me, I love you, Jade West and you can say all the things you want but you know you love me too"

Jade was just staring at Beck not really knowing what to say, she still loved him but she was so disappointed in him and so angry that she didn't want him to know. "I think you should go now" Jade said emotionlessly and Beck looked down sadly.

Jade walked towards the door but just before she reached it her stomach hurt and her legs weakened so she almost dropped to the floor but Beck caught her in time. "Jade!" He said as he grabbed her, their faces were so close in that moment that Jade could look into his eyes and see everything clearly just like he could look into hers. "You okay?" He asked and Jade stepped back.

"Yes" She said trying to seem indifferent but Beck could see that she felt something so he smiled.

"Alright, I'm leaving but not forever, I don't care if you move to New York or China or Jupiter, I'm gonna go after you so don't think that by going away you're getting rid of me" Beck said smiling and walked out of the room, Jade couldn't help but smile as she rolled her eyes and then sat down again.

She was so confused, she knew he was really sorry and that he loved her but she found it hard to forget what he had put her through but the more she thought about it the more she wanted to forgive him.

Beck continued texting Jade and sending her videos and pictures to try to get her to forgive him, that was his only hope because the day of her trip was getting closer and closer and he wasn't willing to lose her, she was the love of his life and he knew it.

Once Jade had fully recovered she went back to Hollywood Arts to sign herself out, that's the only thing that needed to be done before she left so she showed up and everyone stared at her, they all felt kinda guilty for blaming her and it was awkward to be around her, they couldn't even look her in the eyes, first because she was as intimidating as ever and second, because they were ashamed.

"Hello Jade" Lane said nicely.

"Where do I have to sign?" Jade simply asked and he nodded.

"Follow me" He said and she did, they entered his office and when he turned on the lights Jade saw Beck and her friends standing there.

"What's this?" Jade asked annoyed.

"This is us trying to make you stay" Tori responded nicely.

"You can't leave Jade, you belong here" Andre affirmed.

"You used to think I belonged in prison" Jade said.

"And I was wrong, I was stupid, we all were but we are sorry and we are not gonna let you go" Andre exclaimed.

"No, you can't leave, Jade" Cat said sweetly. "I need you here, we all do"

"This school wouldn't be the same without you" Robbie said sincerely.

"And again, forgive us for being so stupid and falling for Carla's plan, it was a mistake we are forever gonna regret" Tori commented.

"Please" Beck said as he walked towards her. "You don't want to leave, Jade, so don't do it"

"Nobody here is gonna say anything to you, they all must feel like shit just like us and if they don't then they are still afraid of you but it's always been that way" Robbie commented and they all laughed a little.

"So? Are you staying?" Beck asked nicely and got even closer to her.

"I don't know" Jade said sincerely. "Things are complicated"

"It'll take time but you don't have to worry about anything" Beck said. "So? Are you?" He said and Jade thought about it for a while.

"Jade, Hollywood Arts is very sorry for what happened, we all regret sending you to jail without getting more proofs and we'd be pleased if you decided to stay, you're one of our best students" Lane said sincerely. "Please reconsider your decision, just like your friends say, you belong here"

Jade gave him a little smile and took a deep breath. "Alright" Jade said and Cat immediately hugged her, she didn't hug her back but Cat didn't care, she was happy.

"Yay" Tori said happily and clapped "Does that mean you forgive us?"

"No" Jade responded coldly. "That means I'm staying"

"You'll do it with time" Tori affirmed but Jade didn't say anything to her, she looked at Beck and he smiled at her.

"Tell me that you love me" He said and she couldn't help but smile, he was doing it on purpose and she knew it.

"It's not gonna work" She said.

"Please?" He said and Jade looked to the other side but he grabbed her face gently and kissed her, the kiss lasted for a few seconds and then he broke it, he looked into her eyes for several seconds and then finally said something. "I love you"

"Beck..." Jade said and tried to look away but he made her look him in the eyes again.

"I'm sorry about everything, I love you, I really do" He affirmed and she sighed. "Please?" He said smiling and she exhaled.

"I love you" Jade said and Beck smiled feeling so much joy, everything felt so right in that moment.

Days, weeks, months went by and Jade started to feel more comfortable around everyone again, she still felt angry when she remembered what had happened but she could manage it and things were going well, her parents weren't so thrilled about her going back to Hollywood Arts but they were happy that she had stayed in the city, Carla got sent to a mental clinic and things went back to normality in Hollywood Arts, people could walk around the school without fearing getting killed and having to question... who?

* * *

 **Yay happy ending...sort of.**

 **I'm almost sure you guys will choose this ending, i know i do haha. Anyway let me know in the reviews :)**


End file.
